Another Angle Season 2
by whyitisyou
Summary: What happens to Kurt and Blaine when they are not in the Glee Club meetings.
1. Never Been Kissed

Another Angle - Never Been Kissed:

Kurt was bored. More than that: he was lonely. All his best friends talked about now were their boyfriends. Rachel was obsessed with every step Finn took. Why did she have to be so jealous all the time? Tina only talks about her drama between Mike and Artie. Let's be fair, she tried to be nice to him. She would try to talk about fashion or something to cheer him up. But it always ended with some crazy speculation about how Artie and Brittany are dating.

Well, Mercedes was still single like him. However, she was now trying to convince him to go to mass with her to thank that his father is now healthy again. She knew he didn't believe in God, why did she insist?

What had happen at McKinley today? Kurt got harassed by Karofsky again. No one cared, again. Mercedes tried telling him to talk back to Karofsky. Maybe he'd try it tomorrow when he would, again, be thrown against his locker by the Neanderthal. Puck was back. Mr. Schue told them who their competition would be in sectionals. He also said Kurt would have to sing with the boys in the mash-up competition. It was simply not fair. Not to mention old and boring.

Kurt decided to check their competition on the internet. He found a video of the Warblers singing in a nursery home. Wow, those jackets sure look cute. Why didn't the boys at McKinley dress like that? There wasn't one single interesting boy at school; they were all so sloppy. Ok, the outfits are fine, but aren't they a bit too still? Those Warblers could sing, but are they really a competition to worry about? He could never be sure; the quality of the video was so low.

He looked for the other group: the Hipsters. Oh, My! What are all those old people trying to do on that stage? Are they serious? How could they qualify for sectionals? This meant that they wouldn't have to worry. Which also meant more boredom. Kurt was trapped in the land where nothing happened.

Blaine slammed his bedroom door and threw himself at his bed. Another terrible date. Why did he only date jerks? This Gregory guy seemed so nice. They had and amazing talk at the coffee shop, then an amazing first date watching the community theater's production of Grease. But today, their second date, after a mediocre dinner… he still couldn't believe the guy suggested they should get a room to "get to know each other." Aren't any more nice guys in the world? Maybe he should give up on dating by now. Focus on the Warblers. The Warblers and the whole Dalton academy were where Blaine felt alright. Everyone liked him there; he could be who he really was.

Kurt thought this would mean change, but again: nothing. He tried confronting Karofsky and it has been proved worthless. Mr. Schue offered help. But Kurt knew that beyond that classroom Mr. Schue didn't care at all. He had good intentions; he tried changing the mash-up competition so that the boys had now to sing songs traditionally sang by girls. For a moment Kurt thought this could be fun, but Puck had already killed his joy. He also suggested Kurt would do better spying on the Warblers. Wait a minute! Maybe he should spy on the competition. At least it would be something different. What coat did he had that could pass as a Warbler jacket?

Blaine was late. Normally he would run those stairs down to arrive sooner on the Warblers practice. But today he was feeling blue. He was the one who suggested Katy Perry's Teenage Dream to this impromptu. When he did it he was thinking of Gregory as his teenage dream. And now? How could he sing that song?

Until now Kurt's disguise was perfect. No one had asked him anything. When he entered the building a boy had even given him a package saying: "to support the Warblers." He tossed it on his bag and was now looking for directions. Maybe he should ask this guy passing him.

Blaine got himself considering why he was holding this kid's hand. Why was he suddenly more joyful and running? Something about talking to the new kid about the Warblers made him remember how much of a rock star he felt when he was singing at Dalton. He should concentrate on that feeling for his performance.

Kurt was amazed. Was this Blaine guy even real? Was any of this even real? The Warblers really were the cool kids at school. Would be interesting if the New Directions were treated like this at least for once. Did he just walk hand in hand with Blaine? No one had ever had the courage to hold Kurt's hand. Was Blaine gay? Were all the Warblers gays? But more importantly: could you fall in love with someone only by seen him perform?

"So, did you like it?" Blaine was somehow really interested in how the new kid saw him.

"It was simply fantastic! Your voice, the moves, how the other students cheered you up. I wish we were treated like that at my school." Ops, Kurt had said too much.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by your school? Your old school?"

"I must confess something. I'm not new here. I'm a spy."

Blaine was in his free time at Dalton looking at his phone. The talk he had yesterday with Kurt had made him revive the time when he was bullied at his old school. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurt's situation since yesterday. He wanted to help. Maybe he should call Kurt. No, better a message; he's probably in some class. He typed: "Courage. Now you have a friend you can count on." No, better erase that last phrase. It's probably a little too much to say to someone he met yesterday. He heard someone entering the room and just pressed send.

It was Wes, his best friend:

"Blaine! I was looking for you."

"Something's wrong?"

"No, just wanted to know about you. You were so sad since Gregory dumped you."

"I dumped him! The guy is a jerk. But it's all in the past now."

"What about that Kurt kid? I saw you two changing numbers…"

"That's nothing like that. It's just that I've been where he's now. You know, before coming to Dalton."

"Are you sure it's nothing? He seemed interested… Who were you texting anyway? Him?"

"Of course not. I wasn't texting… I was… I was playing."

"Sure… Ok, then, see you at boxing."

"Bye."

Wes had some curious ideas sometimes. Kurt was cute, but he wasn't even Blaine's type. Besides, he's just worried about the kid. Nothing else.

Kurt was still shocked that Karofsky had kissed him. This whole bulling thing was just because he was gay? It was even more confusing. Kurt needed to talk to a friend. But he couldn't tell anyone at McKinley. How would Karofsky react if someone else knew? Should he call Blaine? He had been adorable sending him that text in the afternoon. "Courage Kurt" he thought.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?"

"Kurt! So glad you called…"

"Are you?"

"Yes! I was worried. I wanted to hear from you. How was it with your bully?"

"Worse than I figured: he kissed me."

Why this information had shaken Blaine so much. Did Kurt fancy this guy now?

"What? That's unexpected. Did you… what did you… did you liked it?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course not! The problem is that now I don't know what to do…"

"I'll go talk to him tomorrow. We'll face it together."

"Would you do that for me, Blaine? Oh, thank you so much, this means the world to me. I really need a friend right now and it's not like I can tell anyone at McKinley."

"Sure Kurt. You can count on me. I'm your friend."

Kurt wasn't lonely anymore. Now he had Blaine; Blaine was his friend. Of course he wanted Blaine to be something else, but clearly Blaine wasn't interested in him. Well, better have him as a friend than not having him in his life at all. He had been such a Prince Charming today. He had confronted Karofsky and had made wonders comforting Kurt during lunch. When he said "I'll buy you lunch" Kurt hadn't imagine Breadstix. They had a wonderful time together. Blaine had told him about his first kiss and his last unfortunate date just to make Kurt feel better about his spoiled first kiss. Kurt, in return, told about his crush for Finn and the time he tried to date Brittany. It was so ease to talk to Blaine.

He opened his bag to reach for his phone and found the package the boy had given him at Dalton. It was series of photos of each one of the Warblers. He looked at Blaine's and smiled. He picked up his phone and sent a text. He took Blaine's photo again and decided that his locker needed a new decoration…

Blaine got home and started studying for his test tomorrow. He shouldn't have spent the whole afternoon with Kurt. But how could he not help? Kurt was a good kid. It was nice to know that there are still guys out there who aren't jerks. Before he went to bed he checked his phone and found Kurt's message:

"Thank you. It's good to know there're still good people in the world. Your friend, Kurt."

He smiled. Kurt wanted to be his friend as well.

Kurt is pushed again against his locker by Karofsky. But it's ok; he's not alone anymore.


	2. The Substitute

Another Angle – The Substitute:

Kurt was doing the dishes when his phone rings:

"Hello?"

"Kurt? It's Blaine. Listen, I need you."

Kurt's heart started beating really fast. What Blaine meant by that? Did Blaine...He should stay calm; keep himself together and… say something, for crying out loud:

"Sorry?"

"It's this family thing I have to go and my mother reminds me of it 24/7. She won`t stop talking about how important it was for me to make a good impression. It's like she is obsessed. Would you help me figure out an outfit?"

Oh! Blaine just needed fashion advice. Kurt really shouldn`t nurture so much expectations about Blaine feeling something else about him. He was glad he now had a friend like him to talk to. Even if Blaine wasn't the stereotypical gay, he still understood Kurt better than nobody.

"Sure Blaine, you are sometimes helpless when it comes to fashion."

"I'll thank you for the help and pretend I didn`t hear that last comment. Could you come over tomorrow? Maybe we'll need to go shopping..."

"Awesome!" He shouldn't sound so excited. "I mean... I love shopping."

"See you tomorrow then."

Blaine was absent-minded during the whole Warblers' practice. He didn't even notice when Wes approached him at the end of rehearsal:

"So, Blaine, do you want to come with me to buy sheet music for sectionals?"

He was taken by surprise:

"What? But I'm not even in the council."

"Come on, it's no official mission. It's just that Lydia has to rehearsal for her play and David is having a date with his girlfriend tonight. I just wanted some company."

"Sorry, I'm hanging out with Kurt tonight. He's helping me pick an outfit for that family reunion I told you."

Wes gave him a crooked smile:

"Kurt as in that kid that came to spy on us the other day? Are you guys going out?"

"We sort of became friends. It's nice to talk to someone like me."

"Just friends?"

"Come on! Don't be silly!"

"Pity; I liked him."

Sue was the new principal. Mr. Shue was sick. Rachel was trying to take over the Glee Club and Kurt had to figure out a way to make amends to Mercedes because they had settled to go bowling and he had forgotten. But nothing mattered: Blaine had asked him to hang out.

Mercedes keeps asking if he and Blaine are together. Just because the two of them are gays does it mean they can't be best friends? Sure Kurt's got a crush on him; but now having someone to talk to outside McKinley was the most important. Besides, he made Blaine promise they wouldn't talk about Glee Clubs; he didn't want people saying that Blaine was just approaching him to spy on the New Directions. It isn't anything like Rachel and Jesse; Blaine is really Kurt's friend and no one can deny it.

As soon as Kurt arrived at the Anderson's, Blaine pull him by the hand to his room and opened the closet:

"It's an emergency! Look at these clothes and see if you can find something that I can wear to this family reunion that's important for some reason I couldn't quite get."

Kurt was concentrated in the task. His eyes examining every piece of clothing Blaine had:

"Wow! Even when you are not in the Warblers' outfit you just dress up in navy and red."

"Come on! The Warbler's jacket is nice."

"Not arguing that; the Warbler's jacket is really fashionable. You all look very dapper, elegant and sexy in it."

"Wait! Did you just say sexy?"

Why did Blaine found it so cute when Kurt blushed? Maybe it was Kurt's innocence that made him want to protect this boy. Kurt couldn't even keep eye-contact as he answered:

"I'm just saying that the jacket is a nice fashion choice."

Blaine could tell that Kurt was embarrassed. He decided to break the tension:

"Speaking of nice fashion choices; what do you say? What should I wear? Don't be shy; you can touch my clothes."

Kurt didn't hesitate; he had already analyzed the whole closet and went straight to a shirt and a pair of trousers:

"I don't know the dress-code of the event, but if it's not very strict this would look cute."

"Understood; to the shopping then…"

They had an amazing time together trying on clothes and just chit-chatting. Kurt couldn't remember feeling so happy for a long time: he was doing his favorite thing in the company of someone who was really easy to talk to. Mercedes was right; he had been very lonely lately.

Blaine insisted on buying him a frozen yogurt to thank him for the help. Kurt was enjoying every little moment of intimacy they had. They sat in one of the mall's benches just in front of a CD store. Blaine suddenly remembered and turned to Kurt:

"Say, do you like Rent?"

"The musical? Of course! Angel is one of my favorite Broadway characters."

"Do you want to watch it at the Community Playhouse this Friday? Greg Evignan is in the cast and so is Lydia, Wes' girlfriend. She said she could get me tickets."

"Aren't you going to keep Wes company? I don't think he'll like if I went too."

"He's going Thursday, on the opening night. She invited me to go on Friday and said I could take whoever I wanted. I don't know anyone who likes musicals as much as I do but you. So? Maybe we can grab a bite after."

Oh My! Kurt was hyperventilating. Blaine was asking him out. Was it a date? Probably not; but it still would be amazing to watch Rent with Blaine:

"I'd love too."

"Cool!"

Kurt was looking away from Blaine trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. Luckily, Blaine was too distracted with his yogurt to notice. Kurt wandered if he could pass his excitement of going out with Blaine at nighttime as a passion for the play.

Blaine picked up the outfit Kurt had chosen him to go to the play. Kurt was really good at it: it was surely cute. However, Kurt doesn't seem to notice it. They were a little late and didn't have much time to talk before the play begun.

They just had time to talk during dinner. After about half-hour discussing the adaptation choices and the quality of the cast, Blaine decided to check-out what was wrong:

"Kurt, is something wrong? You seemed distant. Is it your bully?"

"No, he hasn't done anything lately. It's actually a friend, Mercedes. She's my best friend, or used to be."

Kurt looked a little sad. Blaine just wanted to reach out for his hand to comfort him but he found that Kurt might not like it. He simply smiled sympathetically then:

"What's the problem with her?"

"Well, we seem to be in an odd phase it's been a while. But now I think she's jealous of you."

Blaine couldn't contain a chuckle:

"Sorry. But why?"

Kurt took a few moments running his finger in his glass before answering. It was torture to Blaine: he hated feeling that Kurt was hiding something from him. He wanted to know all of Kurt's secrets.

"I'm kind of guilty. This week I have cancelled plans with her twice to see you."

Blaine knew he shouldn't be so selfish, but this last piece of information made him extremely glad. So Kurt liked to spent time with him just as much as he liked spending time with Kurt. He could easily see himself cancelling plans with Wes to hang out with Kurt. Blaine was trying to hide his smile as Kurt went on:

"But what could I do? The first time you said it was an emergency and today… well, I couldn't say no to Rent."

Blaine was a little disappointed: it wasn't just about him, after all:

"Maybe if you found her another company she wouldn't feel so left out. A date, maybe"

Kurt opened a beautiful smile. Blaine tried to shake off the thought that he just suggested that so Kurt could have more time to spend with him. But if Mercedes found a boyfriend it would make her happy as well, wouldn't it?

So the attempt to make amends with Mercedes by finding her a date hasn't worked out. At least Kurt tried. Mercedes was being hard; maybe it was this whole tots war she was beginning. But Kurt had other worries: Karofsky had winked at him today. What did he want now? Blaine would know…Blaine! Today is his family meeting, Kurt should call him.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hey Blaine, just wanted to wish you good luck with your family dinner. I know you must be busy, so that's all."

"I'm not that busy. I mean, my mother had already given me a dozen different instructions, but I'm pretty much ready. I just need to gel my hair. But tell me, how was it with Mercedes today?"

Kurt sighed:

"At least I tried. She didn't take it very well and she's also looking for trouble with the new principal. I'll have to figure out some other way to talk to her."

"I'm sad to hear that. I feel like I'm getting in the way between two good friends."

"You are not."

"Anyhow, what do you say the three of us have dinner together at BreadStix tomorrow? Maybe we'll get along fine and we can start going out as a trio."

Kurt found cute that Blaine was caring about him and Mercedes but, somehow, he didn't wanted to share Blaine. Maybe he still had hope Blaine would like him back:

"I'll talk to her."

"And any other news?"

Blaine had a special way of making Kurt tell more than he first intended to:

"Karofsky winked at me…"

Blaine's voice was angry:

"This guy is getting on my nerves!"

"Really? Now I kind of pity him."

"Pity him? After all he did to you? Kurt, you really are an amazing person."

An amazing person. Kurt would definitively sleep with a smile tonight.

Blaine was at Dalton waiting for the Warbler's practice to begin. He and some others had arrived early and were killing time. He decided to message Kurt:

"Have you seen the new Vogue`s article about argyle patterns?"

He received a message back:

"I haven't bought the new Vogue yet..."

Okay, something serious happened and he should speak to Kurt immediately. He called forgetting that he was surrounded by eavesdroppers. Kurt answered:

"Hi!"

"Don`t try to fool me, Kurt Hummel, something is very wrong and I want to know what`s happened."

"Oh Blaine, its Karofsky. He menaced to kill me if I told anyone that _I _kissed him."

Blaine was completely furious:

"Do you still pity him now?"

He could hear the hurt on Kurt's tune:

"You really don't need to turn this on me."

Blaine was devastated:

"Sorry Kurt, I didn't mean…"

Kurt interrupted him:

"It's okay, Blaine; I'll talk to you later."

Kurt hung up the phone. Blaine didn't notice he was being very loud. Neither did he notice that Wes was approaching him:

"Is everything ok?"

Blaine sighed:

"It's Kurt. His bully is picking on him again. I'm worried about him."

Wes smiled:

"At least he has you now, right?"

That was right; now Blaine was there to help Kurt and to protect him in every way he could.


	3. Furt

Another Angle – Furt:

Blaine was walking with Wes and David at the Dalton parking lot. His phone rings in his pocket and he picks it up to see who is calling. His grin makes Wes look over his shoulder. Wes then turns to David:

"Well, Dave, we better get going. It's Kurt. From now on Blaine will stop paying attention to us."

Wes and David wave at Blaine who just shook his head at his friends' silliness before answering:

"Hi!"

"Blaine!"

"Wow, somebody is happy today…"

"Wonderful news: I'm planning a wedding!"

A wedding? Who is getting married and why is Kurt so excited about it? Is it someone from McKinley? Aren't they a little too young to have friends getting married?

"That's… well, out of the blue. Who is getting married?"

"My father! Well, he wants a simple ceremony because he wants to spend the money on the honeymoon. But still; I've been planning fake weddings since I can remember and now I've got to do this for real. I'm so excited, Blaine!"

"I can tell."

"Got to go; lots to plan and I also have to prepare to move."

"Move?"

"We're getting a bigger house. I'll explain latter. Bye."

"Bye."

Maybe Blaine's friends were right: he didn't remember were they've gone or how did he get to his car. When he was talking to Kurt it was like a parallel world. Not that he didn't like his friends; it's just that Kurt was like him. And yet so different. Anyway, Kurt was someone easy to talk to; someone with he didn't have to hide. Dalton had this zero tolerance towards violence; yet here Blaine was cautious with his actions. He didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Unlike with Kurt; with Kurt he could be fully himself.

Kurt and Burt enter home after spending the whole day looking for houses with Carole and Finn. Kurt is exhausted. Not just because they walked all day but also the whole Karofsky situation. Today Mr. Shuester saw part of what he does to Kurt and took Kurt to talk to Principal Sue. Kurt is worried he almost said too much. He is afraid of what Karofsky will do if he tells anyone the whole truth. But that's not the reason Kurt won't tell: he knows what it feels like to be in Karofsky situation. He believes that Karofsky should walk out of the closet by himself, not because someone forced him out. Kurt is compassionate but he's tired of being the victim. The only person he can count on to help him now is Blaine. All he wants to do is go to his room to see if Blaine is on-line so they can talk:

"Good night, dad. I'm going to sleep."

Burt is warming yesterday pizza in the microwave and summons Kurt to join him:

"Wait, Kiddo, we need to talk."

It was the last thing Kurt wanted to do. He knew his father could read him pretty well. However, if he found out about all that's been happening to Kurt, he would worry too much and it couldn't be good for his health. Kurt loved his dad more than anything. Usually, he would go for him for help, but not after the heart attack. He couldn't afford to let anything happen to his father and that was why it was essential to hide his true worries:

"What's up, dad?"

Burt was looking right into Kurt's eyes:

"You are different. There's something there; don't try to hide, Kurt. We need to talk. I know it must be hard for you this whole marriage thing; but I want you to know that no one is ever going to replace your mother. And Carole knows this feeling because of all that happened to her as well."

Kurt was relieved. So that's what his father was worried? He could play along with it. Could he? Deep down he wanted his father to know his problems so he would hug Kurt and say that everything would be fine:

"I have no problem with the wedding, dad. Carole is amazing."

"Is it Finn? I know you had your problems in the past but I thought you had settled it all out with the whole Glee Club stuff."

Kurt smiled:

"Yeah, dad, Finn and I have settled all our differences. There will be no problems in that matter."

"So what is it, Kiddo? You've been quiet. Is it that Blaine kid?"

Kurt was taken by surprise: did his dad have a problem with his friend?

"What's wrong with Blaine?"

"I just worry that you are spending too much time alone with this guy I don't even know."

Kurt was a little too defensive:

"Well, dad, it's good to finally have someone to talk to."

"You can talk to me."

"I know. But it's different. He's like me; he understands me."

"I see. Do you love him?"

Kurt didn't want to think too much about it. He had feelings for Blaine but he was trying to ignore them. First of all because he really needed a friend right now. And second, because Blaine obviously didn't reciprocate them. However, this was something he couldn't hide from his father. He looked down and answered:

"Maybe. But that's not the point. He doesn't like me back, anyway."

Burt was wary:

"I want to meet this kid."

Kurt laughed: was his father jealous?

"Can I invite him to the wedding?"

"Definitively not!"

Burt was so assertive that it shocked Kurt:

"Why not? I don't understand you: one minute you want to meet him and the other I can't invite my best friend to my father's wedding?"

"Don't play Mr. Smart Pants with me. You know we have limited sittings and it's still _my_ wedding, after all. I want to meet him one day we can talk. Besides, I don't want you to ignore everyone else to give Blaine attention."

That really pissed Kurt off:

"Fine! Can I go now?"

Burt nodded and Kurt left to his room. Why did his father had a problem with Blaine? His father never had a problem with none of his friends. And Kurt wouldn't ignore people to be with Blaine at the wedding. He knew perfectly well his duties as the wedding planner.

Blaine is waiting for Kurt at the door of the tux rent shop. He didn't quite understood why he couldn't pick Kurt up at his house or at school. Anyway, Kurt had helped him to find the right clothes last week and he owned Kurt the right tux for the wedding.

Kurt arrived a little late and worried. Blaine still smiled when he saw his friend:

"Hey! Why the long face?"

Kurt took a deep breath:

"I really need to talk; can I bore you?"

There was something about Kurt's pleading eyes that made Blaine do whatever he could to help:

"You never bore me. I'm a shoulder to cry on. I mean… if you want to cry. Not that I think you should… well…"

Kurt gave a little smile with Blaine clumsiness:

"Let's just go inside and talk over the tux hunt."

Blaine grinned and guided Kurt inside with a hand on his shoulder. They spent a few minutes just choosing tux for Kurt to try. They went to the fitting room and Blaine sited on a puff while Kurt changed and they started communicating through the curtain. Blaine asked:

"So? Is it about getting a new mother?"

"And brother."

"Sorry?"

Kurt face appeared behind the curtain:

"My father is marring Carole, Finn's mother. I thought I told you that."

Kurt disappeared again. Blaine didn't know why this information bothered him:

"You didn't. Isn't Finn the one you said you once were in love with?"

"And you need to remember that?"

Blaine was a little awkward. He didn't know if it was a touchy subject:

"Sorry; I'm just trying to keep up."

"It's all right; it's just that it is _so_ in the past. We're getting a bigger house so Finn and I can get separate bedrooms. I think we'll be fine."

Blaine laughed. It was amazing how Kurt's mood improved around clothes. He tried to get to the touchy subjects then:

"I don't understand. What's the problem then?"

Kurt appeared fully dressed in a grey tux:

"It's Karofsky. He's worse now. My father was at school today and saw it. He went running after him and I was so worried about his heart. Oh, Blaine!"

Kurt had burst into tears. Blaine didn't hesitated when he ran to hug his friend. Kurt was talking between sobs and wetting all of Blaine's cardigan:

"I worry about him so much. And Finn made me tell him about Karofsky. Some of the guys in Glee Club confronted him and one of then got hurt. I know they're trying to help; but it's not like there's something they can do. There's nothing anyone can do!"

Blaine didn't know what he could do so he just hugged him tighter:

"I'm here for you, you know?"

"I know. And I'm so grateful. I feel like you are the only one I can talk to these days. Now I'm here just ruining your cardigan."

Blaine chuckled:

"There's no problem. The only problem is that I think this isn't the right tux you should wear."

Kurt gave a little laugh and then stood looking directly into Blaine's eyes:

"Thank you."

Something about holding Kurt and then seeing him so fragile moved Blaine. He wasn't sure about what to do or what to say. He knew he liked having Kurt around and that Kurt needed to be protected. Blaine smiled:

"What are friends for?"

It's the Hudson-Hummel wedding day but Blaine isn't invited; so he's arriving at David's place. They would have a Warbler's night out. Wes is already with David when they open the front door for Blaine. David smiled:

"So Kurt let us borrow you today?"

"He's at his father wedding and I wasn't invited."

Wes interfered:

"Do I detect a little edginess in your tone?"

Blaine sighed:

"Is it too selfish that I want my best friend with me all the time?"

David seemed puzzled:

"Wait, best friend? I thought you guys were dating."

Wes laughed:

"You haven't been talking to Blaine lately, right? You haven't been hearing the whole "it's so good to have someone to talk to" madness."

Wes finished his Blaine impersonation by batting his eyelashes. Blaine wasn't pleased:

"Cut it off; Kurt and I are just friends. I don't want to date right now; not after all the jerks I've dated lately. Besides, Kurt is fragile and needs a friend, so I'll be there for him."

David rolled his eyes:

"Where you'll be is stuck in the friend zone."

Blaine objected:

"And who says I want to get out of the friend zone?"

David and Wes were chortling. Wes then looked at Blaine and added:

"Are you serious, Blaine? Your eyes! Your eyes give you away!"

Blaine was getting fed up with that talk every day:

"It's nothing like that! Come on; two gay guys can't be friends?"

David turned very seriously to Blaine:

"Ok, so are you telling us that you don't feel absolutely anything for Kurt? It would be perfectly fine for you to see another guy hugging Kurt? Kurt kissing him back. This guy hands running through Kurt's pearly white skin until he reaches…"

"STOP IT!"

Blaine didn't want to imagine where this guy hands would reach on Kurt. Was it too wrong not wanting to imagine your friends… well, getting nasty? Wes and David were laughing. Wes commented in a tune he thought Blaine wouldn't hear:

"Just friends my ass."

David nodded and they left the subject dye for the rest of the night.

Kurt thought this nightmare have ended. Karofsky was expelled for a few days from school and now he was coming back. At least Kurt was transferring to Dalton. He liked that he would spend more time with Blaine but he felt like he was betraying his friends at McKinley. If he were lucky enough to join the Warblers he would be competing against them at sectionals.

He was now driving to the mall where Blaine insisted on join him buying his new uniform. Kurt had said he was perfectly fine but Blaine had insisted. He arrives and sees Blaine giving him that irresistible smile. Focus Kurt; having a crush on Blaine wouldn't help at all. He approaches Blaine protesting:

"I don't know why you insisted; I'm fine!"

Blaine chuckled:

"Mm-hmm. If you were fine I wouldn't be listening to Wicked in the background of your phone call. So I brought you to the one thing that makes you smile: clothes!"

Before Blaine said clothes, Kurt believed for a second that his friend meant himself. Kurt had got better at not fantasizing about Blaine having feelings for him and not he was back to zero. It was right that he has been emotionally fragile these past few weeks; but searching for a heart-break wasn't the best way out of it. Before Kurt couldn't answer his phone rings loud in his pocket. He picks it up just to silence it. Blaine is puzzled:

"Aren't you answering it?"

Kurt shrugs:

"It must be someone from New Directions."

"And why don't you want to talk to them?"

Kurt didn't want to make eye contact:

"Because they probably hate me…."

"I don't believe that for a second."

Why? Why was Blaine saying all that? Why wouldn't they hate him? He turned his back on all of them at once. After all they did. After they had confronted Karofsky for him; after all they had said (and sung) for him at the wedding. He had run away from home so he wouldn't have to face Finn. He looked at Blaine, who was giving him an encouraging smile:

"They all wanted to help me and I'm letting them down all at once. I'll be competing against them at Sectionals. If the Warblers take me, off course. Am I just the worse friend ever?"

Blaine hugged him:

"Of course not. Otherwise your phone wouldn't be buzzing all day. I think you should try to calm down and call them when you feel better. They are worried about you. They are your friends; it's the least they deserve. Now, as for the Warblers, I'll find a way to ease you in."

Blaine was the only one with the power to make Kurt smile. He didn't care if Blaine didn't love him back as long as he was in his life. He would find a way to introduce Blaine to his father and they would get along just fine. For now, he would simply pick the hand Blaine was extending him and try to be happy:

"Say, you mentioned clothes before?"

Blaine laughed and took Kurt buy the hand to the store where he could buy his uniform.


	4. Special Education

Another Angle – Special Education:

"Hey, look who decided to call his friends!"

"That's one of the reasons I don't call you more often, Wes."

"Sure. Because Kurt would never treat you like this…"

The thing about best friends is that they are the ones who know exactly how to piss you off. However, Blaine needed Wes to do him a favor and he couldn't afford to get angry at him:

"Come on, cut it out. I'm actually calling because I need you to do me a favor…"

Wes laughed:

"And _that's_ why you called. Lucky you, Blaine-boy, that I am a good friend and I'm willing to help you. Shoot."

"I need you to audition a new Warbler."

"What? Blaine, we are too close to the sectionals to let anyone in right now. You know that."

"I know; that's why I need you. This guy has a very special voice; he would be a great addition to the Warblers. You won't regret it."

"Who is this guy? Why haven't he auditioned when the term began like everyone else?"

"Well… he just transferred. Monday will be his first day…"

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Is it Kurt?"

Blaine was happy that Wes couldn't see him now; he was sure his friend would never let go of the fact that Blaine was blushing:

"Yes."

Wes laughed really loudly and Blaine was preparing for the worse. However, Wes answer surprised him:

"Consider it done. He doesn't even need to audition. You showed me videos of him singing and the boy really is a power house. You can guide him to rehearsal, right?"

Blaine could barely believe his ears:

"Wes?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"That's what friends are for, mate."

Blaine was surely excited about Kurt transferring to Dalton, but he was also a little afraid of how this coexistence would work out. Not that he hid anything at Dalton, but he surely toned down his personality a lot. With Kurt, he could be whoever he was; with the Warblers the things were different. He was never bullied, but he didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Besides, being a Warbler was all about blending in: it was all about being part of a group, not over shining anyone. They were a unit; not combined pieces, but a whole.

Kurt had a little trouble driving home with a canary in his back seat. He kept worrying that the cage would fall or that the bird would be hurt in a turn. But that wasn't the real problem; the problem was he had too much to distract his mind and now taking care of a bird was just one more thing to worry him. It was vital that this bird would be in its most perfect health; Kurt didn't want to do anything else to upset the Warblers.

Blaine had just told Kurt to show up at the Warblers' practice because he was already in. Kurt didn't know how the auditioning process of the Warblers worked and he just found strange when a boy said that he must be very special to be accepted without even a hearing.

Being a Warbler wasn't as easy as Kurt had dreamed. They were all about uniformity and the group. Kurt was used to the ways things were at the New Directions; he was used to be encouraged to let the unique aspects of his personality shine. Mr. Shue wanted them all to feel special and Kurt was sure the boy hadn't meant special in the same way. Kurt's ideas were all cut out by the council. He must learn how to be quiet and just do what he was told.

Maybe that's what he needed. Maybe it was this that would protect him from bullying. That was surely one of the biggest differences between Dalton and McKinley. Blaine was different when he was at Dalton as well. They had barely spoken at school and they hadn't called each other yet. They used to call each other as soon as they got home from school. However, Kurt didn't feel like calling Blaine today.

Blaine had being nice finding a way to let Kurt in the Warblers. He had welcomed Kurt to Dalton but all this in a distant way. Anyhow, Kurt didn't want to complain about his worries with Blaine. He missed Mercedes but he was scared to call her too. He wasn't sure how the New Directions were taking his leave. And Mercedes had already had her issues with his friendship with Blaine. No, he just needed a nice warm bath. After a good night of sleep, Dalton would seem much better in the morning.

Blaine and Wes were out on Blaine's favorite coffee shop: the Lima Bean. Blaine had seen how upset Kurt went out of the Warblers' practice. Blaine wasn't always good with words; he didn't know what to say to make Kurt better. But he wanted to help and that's where he needed Wes.

Unlikely what Blaine feared; his friends had all being very nice to Kurt and none of them had mad any joke about the two of them dating. He knew that Wes was saving all this for when they were alone. However, Wes was still quiet. Blaine started the conversation:

"So, what do you think of Kurt?"

"He's good; very good. But I already knew that, otherwise I wouldn't have convinced the rest of the council to let him in."

"Do you think it would be ok if he auditioned for a solo?"

Wes looked puzzled:

"Blaine, you know he's chances of getting a solo when he just got in are very slim. The council wouldn't trust him this early with such a responsibility; no matter how good he is."

"I know, I know. It's just that he's having trouble adapting. There's so much going on in his life right now. I just thought that an audition might cheer him up. He has a unique voice; maybe if the Warblers listened to him he would feel more appreciated."

"He will fit in Blaine, just give him time. No one seemed to dislike him; he's just the new kid. It will change soon. I don't understand you: when he was at his old school you would spend every minute you could with him; now that he transferred you have barely spoken. Maybe having his friend with him would cheer him up as well."

"I was giving him his space to be known for what he is instead of just being known as 'Blaine's friend'."

Blaine lied. He didn't want to tell Wes that there was a whole side of his personality that no Warbler knew. He didn't want to say that he told Kurt things he had told no one else in his life. He was afraid that Kurt found out how different he behaved around the Warblers. He feared Kurt wouldn't like it or that the Warblers wouldn't like how he behaved around Kurt. He understands how Kurt was feeling because he felt the same when he first joined the Warblers.

Wes nodded skeptically:

"Well, if you think that failing to get a solo won't hurt him, I can put his name to consideration for a solo. If all you are asking is for him to audition, it can be done."

"Well, I wanted to ask you that he doesn't know that I was the one who asked it."

"He has a rare voice. There are few contra-tenors out there; I can use it as my argument."

"You are weird today; no jokes?"

Wes smiled:

"You miss them? Feel like telling me something? Blaine, my dear friend, I already told you all I think about the two of you. If you choose to keep denying the truth, there's nothing I can do about it."

Kurt knew all the dangers of what his was doing, but talking to Rachel Berry was a top priority right now. He was hiding in his car at the McKinley parking-lot. If Karosfky saw him there, Kurt would be dead. Rachel was his only hope. Not that they were this close as friends, but all his friends were so distant right now.

He was happy Blaine had rushed after him to talk about the last Warblers' practice. Blaine had noticed that it bothered Kurt; it was nice of him. They were talking again but Blaine was cold and distant. Kurt didn't know why and was too scared to ask. He couldn't afford losing Blaine. The important thing was that Blaine told he could audition for a solo and that was Kurt's opportunity to show his value to Blaine and the Warblers. Rachel Berry, even with her diva ways, was the one with the star quality to help Kurt. He waited in his car practicing "My Heart Will Go On" until he was sure Karofsky had left the school.

Blaine was waiting for the council to finish their meeting so he could know the results of the auditions. He had bothered Wes and David to let him tell the results. It was a little selfish, but he wanted to be the one seeing Kurt's smiled if he went on the competition.

Wes finally opened the door to let him in. Thad was the one to talk:

"Well, Blaine, you can tell Nick and Jeff that they are moving on."

Blaine knew that Kurt's chances were slim, but hope had kept him wanting for more:

"How about Kurt?"

Thad answered matter-of-factually:

"He's too controversial."

Blaine was upset; was it because Kurt was gay? He was also gay and got all the solos. Was it all hidden hate?

"But he was fantastic! You were all as impressed by his voice as I was. Why can't he move on?"

Wes casted him a look telling 'I told you so'. Thad seemed a little offended by Blaine's rebellion, but Blaine couldn't care less. David knew his friend best and interfered before Blaine could get in problem with Thad. He answered casting Blaine a warning look:

"Kurt's voice is really impressive, Blaine, and that's why he was accepted in such an unusual way. But he's not completely a Warbler yet. He clearly wants to pull focus. It's just his first competition. Give him time and he can try again. Now, you insisted on telling the results. They are waiting, go there and take them out of their agony."

Kurt had always known that he had few chances of getting the solo because he was the new kid. He didn't get many solos in New Directions as well, but part of him had dreamed of shining as the soloist.

What hurt the most, however, was that Blaine had rushed away after giving him the news. Was Blaine embarrassed of him? He told Kurt not to try so hard; was Kurt too openly gay for Blaine? Blaine acted completely different at school. But it was weird; Blaine didn't hide his sexual orientation from no one. Was he hiding something else?

Kurt wanted to attract attention. Wasn't that the point of Glee clubs? Weren't them all attracted by the stage? It was easy for Blaine to feel good; all the attentions were on him all the time. Kurt had heard the other Warblers saying that Blaine's opinions were taken too much into consideration even if he wasn't at the council. But even with those jealous commentaries, all the Warblers simply worshiped Blaine.

Maybe all that Kurt wanted was a little more attention from Blaine. He had hoped that being in the same school would bring them closer. And maybe being closer would mean evolving into something else.

Blaine had expected that the Warblers would appreciate Kurt as much as he did and as fast as he did. But he couldn't really complain, could he? Kurt was with him at sectionals; they would be performing together. The Warblers were friendly to him as well. Maybe he should just do what Wes and David were advising him and give some time so things could adjust.

It was kind of painful to watch how much Kurt missed his friends at the New Directions during sectionals. The way Kurt was talking to that girl; the way he hugged her. Sometimes he forgot he wasn't Kurt's only friend. He was so happy to have Kurt seated by his side during the competition that it took him a while to realize that Kurt's eyes were moist watching the New Directions.

Kurt must be feeling lonely. He knew he has being distant; but could Kurt see how much he had worked on the backgrounds to make sure Kurt's welcome was the best possible?

Maybe he should just forget all about that and just do what he liked most to do: spend time with Kurt. After all, he was Kurt's only friend at Dalton. He must admit he was one hell of a luck guy to have both the Warblers and Kurt near him almost all the time.

Kurt was home taking care of Pavarotti:

"Well, Pav, you heard Blaine: you will sing again in no time. And so will I. We both just need some time. But we have each other, right? And Blaine…"

Kurt was happy because Blaine had shown up in no time after he had messaged him about Pavarotti. Kurt had been afraid of how much Blaine had changed after he transferred Dalton, but today he saw that Blaine was just the same.

Kurt had a new life and he needed to get used to it. Well, it would be easier with Blaine by his side. Also, he had talked to the New Directions during sectionals and they were cool about him. His friends wanted what was best for him. Including Blaine that had come when Kurt asked for his help.

Kurt shouldn't be upset because his daydreams weren't coming true. Did he truly believe Blaine would become his boyfriend just because he had transferred schools? Blaine saw him as a friend. He had touched Kurt's legs like it was nothing, but Kurt could still feel the touch of Blaine's fingers on his knees. If he could see Blaine only as a friend as well things would be easier.

"Pav, we need to stop daydreaming and start the hard work to become who we are supposed to be. I'll start my molting and soon enough I'll be singing like a Warbler."


	5. A Very Glee Christmas

Another Angle – A Very Glee Christmas:

"Wes?"

"Hey, Blaine-boy, what's new?"

"I got the gig! The one at Kings Island Christmas Spectacular."

"Congratulations, dude! What will you be singing?"

"I'll sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside" with some girl named Alicia Monist."

"Is she any good?"

"Not really, I've checked her out on Youtube and I've found a video of her singing "Don't Cry for Me Argentina that just ruined it. It's like she's trying too much, but not the way Kurt did it, you know? Kurt got the feeling behind the music; she was just trying to show that she's intense."

"Speaking of the devil, have you told Kurt yet?"

"Actually, I forgot to tell him I was auditioning for it. I'll talk to him in person tomorrow."

"Maybe he can help you practice. Anyway, I'd say for us to go out and celebrate, but I have to handle in a paper tomorrow and I haven't finished it yet."

"I'm busy too. And I have lots to practice. See you at school then."

Blaine hung up the phone and threw himself in bed. He was happy; Christmas was one of his favorite times of the year. This gig would be fantastic even if the girl wasn't that much. Kurt could certainly sing the "mouse" part of the song better than her; he would certainly nail it. Maybe he should call and ask for Kurt's help. Perhaps he should just surprise Kurt with a boom box at Dalton and convince him to join in a duet. It wasn't like Kurt could resist an opportunity to sing.

It's starting to get chilly. Its scarves season and Kurt hadn't been able to parade any of his because of so many work. He couldn't believe the amount of homework he had had these last few weeks. Unlikely the McKinley teachers, the ones at Dalton seemed to want to make sure all their students would be home studying during the holidays. And Kurt was still struggling to keep up with the classes.

Not that he particularly cared about the holidays. As they weren't religious, Christmas Eve usually meant him and dad watching some Christmas Special together while eating something Burt had ordered. But this year things would be different: he now had a mother and a brother whose favorite holiday was Christmas.

His dad was excited about it; he and Carole were making plans about Christmas' Eve supper and house decoration. Kurt would love to help them decorate, but there seemed to be no time left for it. He hadn't even got time to go on his Christmas' shopping: the only part he actually liked about the holidays.

He wanted to see the New Directions on the holidays, but apparently Finn and Rachel were on some kind of break. It always became a big elephant in the room if he tried to mention it with his brother. Even trying to keep alive the Christmas Spirit; Finn was funkier than usual. Eventually, Kurt gave up on trying talking to him and concentrated on his work.

He didn't know if luckily or not, but there were fewer Warbler's practices this time of the year. He liked the extra time it gave him but it also meant seeing and speaking less to Blaine. He knew Blaine was also busy with his work, even if the classes at Dalton were easier for him.

Anyway, Christmas didn't look very promising this year.

Blaine thought he knew that guy who went to talk to Kurt. Was that the teacher who coached the New Directions? Was Kurt considering going back? What about the Neanderthal who bullied him?

Blaine's mind was really confused; but one thing he knew for sure: he didn't want to be far from Kurt. Was Wes right and Kurt was really interested in him? They had sung a million duets together but nothing quite as flirty. Was that just Kurt interpreting the song or did he meant something else?

He liked the way Kurt could mix being innocent with teasing while singing this song. Kurt could really add soul to it. Was Kurt trying to tell him something? Well, the important part was how Blaine felt about it. He liked the idea of Kurt fancying him; it was quite flattering. However, he didn't imagine himself dating Kurt.

No! There were friends. Of course he pictured Kurt in a different kind of friendship than he had with Wes and David. Kurt understood him better; Kurt felt the same things he felt. He wanted to protect Kurt; keep him safe from all that have been bothering him. Kurt was fragile and he wanted to be there to help his _friend_ in anything he needed. That's what friends are for.

Now, Blaine was trapped in rehearsal with this girl singing a little bit off key and with the sensuality of a snail. The pianist was practicing alone with her and Blaine was taking more time than he needed to drink water on the corridor.

There was something about the way the girl was flirty with him during the song that just wasn't right. Maybe it was just because he was gay; but there was something else. He had acted opposed to girls in romantic scenes before. He was comfortable around girls as an actor. However, the way he had sung with Kurt had been different.

Ok, enough of this! He was not developing a crush on his best friend! It was just the holiday season making him emotional. Or maybe that was the sign he was ready to start dating again. Maybe he could find someone nice to spend New Year's Eve with. Although, David had said something about planning a Warblers' party and Kurt said he was considering going.

Well, now he had more urgent deals to take care of: facing another hour of rehearsal with Ms. Tuneless.

Going shopping with Mr. Schuester was the mood buster Kurt needed. Even if it was to buy Sue Sylvester a gift. He advised Mr. Schue to get her a track suit with a fur-lined hood and took him to the right sports goods store.

Mr. Schue offered Kurt a ride home, but he had his car and wanted to buy something for his dad and something fabulous to wear at Christmas Eve. They said their good-byes and Kurt went wandering around in the Mall.

His mind was running about what he should do to keep in touch with his friends from New Directions and the way he was getting closer to the Warblers. It was strange how he was slowly growing apart from Mercedes and growing closer to Rachel, for instance. It was a bit annoying the feeling he had that made him want to call her, especially now that she and Finn were in a weird place in their relationship. And Finn! In some mysterious way, Kurt really considered Finn his brother. They hadn't been living together for that long, but surely there was a felling there. Maybe he should buy Finn something.

Kurt realized he was checking out some bow-ties in display. He was attracted to a small striped one. It was really cute; but the colors would totally collapse with Kurt's complexion. It would work against Blaine's skin.

About Blaine; Kurt wished he hadn't blushed while singing with him this afternoon. It was the first romantic duet they had sung together and Kurt's feelings had gone everywhere. Blaine was so dreamy, but Kurt now knew better that Blaine simply wasn't interested in him. However, after today's duet, Kurt had said out loud that he was in love with him. And, let's face it, it was the truth.

Kurt was in love with his best friend who just saw him as, well, his best friend. If only Kurt still believed in Santa, he certainly knew what he would ask. Screw that, Kurt would just give Blaine a Christmas present and give himself a present by going to watch Blaine perform at the gig he got.

Blaine was absolutely delighted that Kurt went to see him at the Christmas Spectacular. No one else had shown up. Not that he was particularly proud of it (Alicia Monist had murdered the song). Anyway, it was nice to see Kurt's smiling face waiting for him at stage door:

"Kurt! I didn't know you were coming."

"It was kind of a last minute decision. I didn't want to give you expectations if I didn't know if I'd be able to finish all the work I had to do."

"I'm glad you came. Even if I still think you would have being much better than that girl."

Kurt blushed and pulled Blaine by the arm:

"Are you crazy? What if one of her friends hears you? You don't know who those people around us are."

Blaine was super conscious of Kurt's hand holding his arm and, suddenly, Kurt appeared to be as well. He abruptly put it away:

"Anyway, I found it quite good. You sounded amazing."

Blaine hadn't had the courage to keep eye contact. Somehow, knowing that Kurt had gone there just to see him as making him shy:

"Thank you. It was really nice of you coming all the way just to watch me."

Kurt opened an irresistible smile:

"Actually, I also wanted to give you your present before Christmas' Eve."

Kurt handled him a small bag with a card that just said: "From Kurt, To Blaine". It was a small stripped bow-tie. Blaine smiled as he ran his fingers on it to feel the cloth:

"You really didn't have to bother."

"It was no bother at all."

"I loved it. Thank you."

Blaine hugged his friend and definitively felt different. It was the first time Kurt was "taking care" of him and not the other way around. It felt good to know someone cherished him.

It was Christmas' Eve and Kurt was in his room finishing getting his hair done. His phone ringed announcing a new message. He went to check and it was from Blaine:

_"Merry Christmas. I didn't want to bother your Christmas dinner but I'd like to tell you I'm wearing my new tie. I feel bad I hadn't got you anything but I'll sure compensate you on your birthday. _

_XXXXX_

_Blaine"_

Kurt smiled and his eyes took a long time looking at the exes in the end of the message. He typed an answer and sent it before he could regret:

_"I'm glad you liked it and you don't have to compensate me for anything. I can buy you a gift if I feel like, can't I?_

_Anyway, Merry Christmas!_

_XXXXXX_

_Love, Kurt"_

Pavarotti chirped in his cage.

"You see, Pav, he says he hasn't got me anything but he forgets he was the one who gave me my smile back. Best Christmas Ever!"


	6. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle

**Sorry about the delay; I had a little of writers block about this chapter. **

* * *

Another Angle – The Sue Sylvester Shuffle:

Kurt carefully knocks on Finn's door trying not to spill anything on the tray he's carrying:

"Finn? It's me…"

"Come in, it's open."

Kurt managed to open the door and try a small smile towards his brother playing video game:

"I couldn't sleep and made warm milk; care for some?"

"Yeah! You know I love this stuff."

Kurt was lying: he wasn't insomniac; he was just trying to talk to Finn. It had been some weird weeks during the winter break. Kurt had finally found some ways to keep in touch with his McKinley friends; he even had developed a new friendship with Rachel Berry. At first, it was mostly an attempt from Rachel to get closer to Finn, but they had discovered their similarities and now were really close. Finn wasn't resentful of Kurt or anything, but there was still a gap between them and Rachel only made it worse.

After finding out that Finn hadn't grown up inside as much as he had outside; Kurt started applying for the children in his heart and managed to get wonderful results from Finn. Treats, particularly warm milk, made Finn's inner children happy and he was more loquacious. Finn was now sipping his drink and let a little moan slip. He seemed unaware but Kurt knew he had hit the target:

"So, Finn, how are things at McKinley?"

"I don't know… normal, I guess."

Even in his most loquacious form, Finn wasn't much talkative. However, Kurt wasn't giving up yet:

"No big news?"

"There's a big football game coming up, but we still have a lot to improve. Karofsky has been…"

Finn cut his phrase mid-sentence; almost like a child caught swearing. He turned symphatetic to Kurt:

"Sorry bro; I know it must be hard for you."

"It's not. I know how much of a prick Karofsky can be, but somehow I pity him."

Kurt was now the one spilling the beans; luckily, it escaped Finn unnoticed. Kurt decided to leave before he said too much. It wasn't like he was getting something from Finn tonight anyway.

Blaine was excited about the regionals coming closer. The Warblers really were a great part of his life and he was confident about the competition. He had spent yesterday for almost all night researching and rehearsing songs he would suggest for the council. He didn't want to sound cocky; but he was almost certain he would sing lead solo at regionals and he wanted to make sure they picked up a song that suited his voice.

He and Kurt had left school together and were now at his favorite coffee shop enjoying a nice afternoon. He couldn't wait to share his ideas with his friend and almost rushed Kurt for a table after they collected their orders:

"So Kurt, I was thinking regionals and I'd really like to try "Misery" from Maroon 5; what do you think?"

"What makes you think the council will hear your idea and use it? Oh, right, they always do!"

Well, it seems that Kurt wasn't enjoying the afternoon as much as Blaine.

"Wow, I definitively didn't see that coming. Didn't mean to sound cocky; you can cut out the irony."

Kurt smiled apologetically to him and it made Blaine calmer. He didn't like to argue with Kurt, but Kurt cutting him off on something hurt a little. He was the only friend with whom Blaine could be completely honest and not fear being judged. Kurt was looking outside the window and lost in thoughts. Blaine cleared his throat which made Kurt look and start talking:

"I may be a little bitter today; sorry. I thought I had figured it all out and managed to find a way to keep in touch with my friends at McKinley but Finn is still a puzzle. His broke-up with Rachel and my new friendship with her are getting in our way."

"Did you guys fought or something?"

"No, we're a just distant. But thank you for the concern; I'll eventually figure something out. You were saying Maroon 5? You'll sound fantastic."

Kurt was grinning and Blaine was, once again, surprise by his friend's behavior. Kurt could so easily place his pain aside to help others; it was one of the things Blaine admired mostly about him. Maybe Kurt just didn't want to talk about the difficult stuff; the things he had to give up when he transferred. Blaine too wasn't the most comfortable when Kurt mentioned nostalgically the New Directions, so he just let go and caught the hook to talk about the Warblers at regionals.

Kurt was once again daydreaming about Blaine. He simply couldn't help it and he had given-up a while ago. Blaine played so well the role of the knight in the shining armor that Kurt felt almost like as it was Blaine's fault that Kurt was in love with him. For example: Kurt had being complaining about missing his friends of New Directions and Blaine took this cue to take Kurt to coffee with Rachel and Mercedes. It had more; Blaine had even given them football advice to help the McKinley team; ending by suggesting that he'd like to go watch the game. How could Kurt not fall in love?

He was awake from his daydream by his phone buzzing in his pocket. It was Rachel.

"Hi honey!"

"Kurt, Blaine is a genius! We looked up the football rule he mentioned and it ends up that us, the glee club girls, are going to be the missing players on the match!"

Kurt was amazed. The girls would be playing? Including the petite Rachel? And Rachel didn't need to remind him how wonderful Blaine was. In fact, his problem was forgetting it:

"Rachel I don't know if I congratulate you or otherwise. How are the boys reacting?"

"They didn't get it at first and were concerned about our safety. But I guess they want to teach the other players a lesson as much as we do. So, are you coming? We are doing Michael Jackson for the half-time."

"Not that I care that much about the game; but my father and Carole are going for Finn and I'd love the opportunity to parade one of my new scarves. I'll see if Blaine wants to join us."

"Great! See you then. I have to go; team meeting in five. Bye."

Kurt hangs up with a laugh draw on his face: this would certainly be something worth watching. He started composing a message for Blaine.

"Still up for watching the McKinley football game? You'll never believe the solution they found out."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's message and replied with just a yes; he was at the sheet music store with Wes on a council mission. Wes, however, hadn't missed Blaine's grin at the message:

"Let me guess; it was from Kurt."

"Yes, he was inviting me for a football game."

Blaine was quite amused by the puzzled look on his friend's face. He enjoyed it a bit more by not responding and making Wes chase after it:

"Wait a minute! Kurt, Kurt Hummel, invited you to play football?"

Blaine laughed out loud:

"No! Although he told me he was in the team for a while. Anyway, his brother is playing and there seem to be some kind of trouble in the team that they come up with an unexpected solution."

Wes smirked and Blaine knew the worse was coming. Wes had stopped with his jokes about Kurt and Blaine, but Blaine knew he couldn't resist when provoked. Wes pretended to be interested in some songbook in front of him as he mocked his friend:

"So you are meeting the brother? Do you think is the right time for it? Are your relationship strong enough?"

"Shut up Wes! I already met Finn. Also his father and step mother. But I'm worried; I never met all the members of New Directions and I never was in a place with all of them together. I don't know if they think I stole Kurt from them or something. Do you think I'm intruding or something?"

One of the qualities that Blaine admired most about Wes is that he knew when he needed to be serious. He certainly was the one who knew perfectly well what to say to piss Blaine of, but he was also the one who could see when his friend needed help:

"Blaine, it's a public event; you literally can't be an intruder in a public event. Besides, Kurt invited you. I really don't know him that well, but from what he has told me, his friends were happy to see him feeling safe. You'll be fine. Not to mention, Blaine-boy, that you can always charm your ways into people's hearts and make them love you."

That was the definition of Wes: he could combine in the same speech a way to make Blaine feel better and a way to embarrass him.

Kurt's room was unusually messy. He was nervous about showing up at the football game and having to face Karofsky. His father assured him that he wouldn't be alone and Finn told him that Karofsky wouldn't be playing and may not even show up. Even though, Kurt was apprehensive and had spent the last hour trying on different outfits and scarves leading to his clothes being spread everywhere.

He heard a knock on his door:

"Kurt? It's Blaine, can I come in?"

"Sure Blaine, I just need to figure out what scarf to wear."

Blaine eyes widened as he saw the state of Kurt's room:

"What happened here? Why are your clothes spread like this and not nicely folded as you like them?"

Kurt was caught off-guard by his friend remark and decided not to lie:

"I'm nervous and have been trying different outfits."

Blaine uncertainly moved some clothes around and found a space to sit on the bed:

"Why? Some cute player I should check out tonight?"

"No. It's Karofsky; I haven't faced him since I transferred and I don't know how he would react."

Blaine nodded understandingly. He looked at Kurt with eyes filled with the sorrows they shared. Kurt, however, didn't let him talk:

"Dad told me he wouldn't do anything since I won't be alone and Finn told me he might not even show up. But I can't help it: I'm scared."

Blaine sighed before he answered:

"Kurt, all can I say is that your dad is right: you won't be alone. I don't think he'll try anything; but if he does, we'll be there for you."

Kurt smiled feeling Blaine's hands reassuringly on his shoulders. He felt his heart warming up:

"Right. I think this scarf is the one; I'm ready."

Blaine went with the New Directions to BreadStix to join their celebration of tonight's victory. All his worries had been proved wrong because the New Directions had all being extremely friendly (sometimes even grateful) towards him. It was clear how much they all love Kurt.

Kurt was glowing tonight. His worries were also proved wrong; Karofsky had shown up, but he decided to ignore Kurt. Apparently, Kurt and Finn had grown closer by tonight's victory as well. Seeing Kurt so happy surrounded by his friends in a night of celebration made Blaine happy for him.

For a couple of minutes, Blaine allowed himself to just sit back and watch the New Directions interacting. Kurt had told him, but only seeing it with his eyes made him realize how much they really were a family. The Warblers were close and friends; but, as they say, adversity brings people closer together.

Blaine was a little jealous; he couldn't remember having any friendship as these guys had. Even in his family; he had problems communicating with both his father and brother. He could talk to his mother; but their connection was nothing to be compared with what Kurt and Burt had. Maybe Kurt; with Kurt he really felt a stronger connection.

Blaine, however, felt lonely. He caught himself wishing for a boyfriend. He wanted someone special who he feared he'd never find. He had giving up dating for a while because he had only met jerks. He knew how much he'd have to fight to make everyone ok with the fact that he had a boyfriend; he wanted someone worth fighting for. Well, Valentine's Day was approaching and he was feeling hopeful this year. He was ready to fall in love.

Kurt looked at him concerned:

"Are you okay? You've been quiet for a while."

"Just thinking… Your friends really are the best."

Kurt chuckled:

"I know."


	7. Silly Love Songs

Another Angle – Silly Love Songs:

Blaine had to go to the North Hills Mall for the second time this week. He decided to go for a coffee again: the first time he was there he ended up having coffee with the cutest guy. Jeremiah said he worked at the mall and Blaine had a small hope of running into him again.

Blaine sat at a table near the window and stared out of it hoping to see Jeremiah passing. He was distracted when he felt a hand lightly touching his shoulder:

"It's sad you already had a drink and I can't buy you one, but can I join you?"

Blaine looked just to confirm what he already knew:

"Jeremiah! It's good to see you again."

Jeremiah laughed while sitting down and throwing his hair in a way Blaine found too sexy to handle:

"So you remember me."

Blaine smiled in a flirty way:

"Of course. And you remember me too."

"Yeah, I do. What brings you to the mall the second time this week? Not stalking me, are you?"

He said it with a wink that made Blaine have difficulty to find his breath:

"Don't think too much of yourself! I came to pick up some pants that I left to be tailored. It was a happy coincidence I ran into you again."

Jeremiah was now smirking at Blaine:

"It seems like it's my destiny to end up in your table when the rest of the coffee shop is full. Not complaining, though."

"Maybe next time you could do it on purpose."

Blaine was hiding his smile behind the cup of coffee and just enjoyed watching Jeremiah smiling at him. Was that it? Could Blaine be in love with this guy this fast? Was Jeremiah the one he had been looking for? Something inside of Blaine just screamed yes to all of these questions. He, who had been feeling so lonely lately, finally understood why it hadn't worked out with anyone before: he was waiting for Jeremiah. And, of course, he was flirting back with Blaine: it was destiny! Jeremiah said the word himself. Now Blaine wanted the whole world to know.

Kurt entered his room smiling the biggest he had in a long time. He had just come back from having coffee with Blaine who had told him he wanted to serenade a guy in Valentine's Day. Blaine, his best friend; the guy who had helped Kurt face his bully; the guy who sang duets with him; the guy who knew his coffee order and, most importantly, the guy who Kurt was madly in love with; was having deeper feelings for Kurt. He couldn't be happier:

"Pav, I'll be serenaded to during Valentine's Day. Isn't this romantic?"

Kurt was anxious: why wouldn't Blaine just tell him? Why the wait? But he was relying that Blaine would be preparing something really cute and fluff and he certainly didn't want to spoil it. Should he call Blaine? No, not for now. Let Blaine plan his surprise; he must be nervous as well. Kurt could handle the waiting. Could he?

He decided for a conference call with Mercedes and Rachel: they could gossip and make the waiting more bearable. He hit their numbers and both of them picked up immediately. He didn't let them talk:

"Girls, you need to listen to me! I have the most amazing news in the universe! Blaine told me today that he wants to serenade a guy during Valentine's Day to tell this guy that his feelings for him have grown deeper!"  
Mercedes only had time to say "Congratulations" because Rachel didn't let her speak anymore:

"Kurt, that's fantastic! It will be so romantic! Have you decided if you are going to sing something back to him? Oh My! Have you rehearsed? Your first boyfriend, Kurt, I'm so happy for you. I know, why don't the three of us have a sleep over at my place tomorrow and we can help you out with strategies to woo Blaine in your date?"

Kurt heard Mercedes laughing as she answered:

"It would be good for me; I miss spending time with you for a while."

Kurt was giggling but he knew they wouldn't mind:

"Oh girls, that would be wonderful! I can barely contain my excitement and I, obviously, can't talk about any of this with Blaine. It would make waiting a lot easier. Not to mention that I'm absolutely nervous and need your help. What should I wear? So many things to consider... I need my girls!"

As soon as Kurt hanged up, he laid down on bed with a smile he couldn't get rid of: his life was definitively changing for the better.

Wes and David had dragged Blaine to an empty classroom after the emergency meeting he had called on the Warblers. It hasn't gone as smoothly as Blaine had planned but they had agreed to help him and now he didn't know what his friends wanted to talk about.

David was the one to talk and he had a furious tune:

"Blaine, what were you thinking? We know you are our friend and the leading soloist, but you are not in the council and you must respect us. You made us look like fools!"

Blaine wanted to apologize; he never meant to make David this angry. The problem was: he didn't really know what he should apologize for:

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize I would cause so much trouble. But you ended up agreeing; I guess this mean problem solved, right?"

David sighed out loud putting some of his frustration out before answering:

"You crossed a line, Blaine! The Warblers aren't about you; we usually don't take the whole group to work on behalf of one individual needs. What Kurt pointed out makes sense and that's why we agreed in the end: we need to step out of our comfort zone. The problem is: Thad is already given us a hard time because he says we listen to you too much and now you've given him another argument. If you'll excuse me; I've a class I must go to."

David left without giving Blaine the chance to say anything. Blaine then looked at Wes a little astonished:

"Are you with him on this one?"

Wes smile awkwardly:

"You really crossed a line, but I'm not as heart-felt about this matter as he is. Thad is going to give us a hard time, but he and David have a brawl that involves other things and dates from the past. I'm not too worried about that; we can handle Thad. What I worry about is Kurt; have you considered what you are asking him to do?"

Blaine was now getting offended by Wes' lack of knowing when to stop joking:

"Don't you think it's about time you stop with your stupid joke? I just told all of you I'm in love and all you do is mock me…"

"I'm serious Blaine. How can you be so clueless? Kurt is in love with you; anyone can see it. And for you to ask him to help you serenade another guy is, at least, tactless and selfish; not to mention cruel."

Blaine was in rage. He had had enough of his friend childishness:

"That's it! If you aren't mature enough to accept that two gay guys can be friends and nothing else; I'm not staying here to argue it with you. I'm sorry if I crossed some line and given you and David trouble at the council; it was not my intention. I'm in love; people in love do the craziest things! Can't you remember what you did for Lydia when you guys first got together? I'm fed up with your little jokes and insinuations. What about you call me when you grow up?"

Blaine was leaving the room but still heard Wes yelling at him in frustration:

"Blaine, for Heaven's sake, stop being so selfish! The world doesn't revolve around you; why don't you try looking around for a change?"

Kurt couldn't believe what he was doing: he was driving the guy he was in love with to serenade another man. The travel was quiet: Kurt was heart-broken and Blaine was nervous. To top things up, Blaine had entered the car telling him he had a row with Wes and David and haven't spoken with them since. Great!

Mercedes and Rachel had convinced Kurt that going to the Warbler's Gap Attack was the best thing to do: he should check out his competition. At the time he thought it was a good idea, however, now it just seemed masochist.

Kurt was concentrated on the road when Blaine spoke:

"Do you think it's a good idea, Kurt? I'm starting to think it's a crazy one…"

Kurt didn't know were his words come from. He shouldn't be encouraging Blaine towards another guy; but something about Blaine made Kurt want him to be happy no matter what:

"You're just getting cold-feet. Relax, it's a lovely romantic idea you had. I'd love if someone did something like that for me."

Kurt looked to his side just enough time to see Blaine smiling at him and to know he was screwed.

Blaine sinks his face in his pillow one more time: how could he be so stupid and make such a fool of himself? How could he have believed that Jeremiah felt anything for him after two coffee dates? If he could call them dates… Of course Jeremiah didn't love him, nobody loved him. How could anyone?

Why would anybody love a guy who could make such a big fool of himself? A guy so short and so unimportant? That was why he had never had a boyfriend. It shouldn't surprise him. He couldn't even keep his friends… Wes and David must be laughing their heads off of how ridiculous Blaine could be. And he didn't blame them for it.

A beeping sound started coming from his computer and the screen flashed with messages from Kurt:

"_BLAINE I KNOW YOU ARE THERE! COULD YOU PLEASE PICK UP MY CALLS! THERE'S NO NEED TO BE THERE FEELING SELF-PITY!"_

Why Kurt didn't give up on his as well? Everyone else had. Maybe Kurt was his only true friend. The phone started buzzing with a text from Kurt:

"_You're going with me to the Lima Bean tomorrow after school. I won't take no for an answer."_

Blaine smiled for the first time since leaving that damn Gap store; at least he had Kurt. Blaine knew better than to fight with Kurt's stubborn; besides, spending time with his friend might do him good.

Kurt didn't know where his courage had come from when he confessed his feelings for Blaine. Maybe it was the feeling of having nothing to lose. And it was the same feeling that had prepared Kurt for Blaine's refusal. It was almost like he was expecting it. It didn't matter now; he was going to do as Mercedes had suggested: fly solo for a while and enjoy being single to give his career a bust.

He entered the Warblers' rehearsal room to start the emergency meeting he had called. They were all looking at him intrigued as he stepped in. After having received the permission from the council, he started without hesitation:

"Fellow Warblers, I wanted to propose another off-campus presentation. Even if the last one didn't ended up as well as one had planned; it sure made us more loose and, therefore, more ready for regionals. I thought that we could go to a less hostile ambient and sing in a presentation for our friends at BreaStix during Valentine's Day. I'm calling it "The Lonely Hearts Club Dinner". Some of us certainly need a pick-me-up during the holiday."

He smiled sympathetically at Blaine who returned the smile. For everyone's surprise; it was Thad who responded:

"Well, if my fellow members of the council have no objection; I'd like to say yes to Kurt's proposition. It did really make us more confident singing off-campus…"

Kurt saw Wes looking hopefully at Blaine, who was too distracted to see it. Everything would turn out fine in the end.

After the Lonely Hearts Club Dinner, Blaine went after Kurt. He didn't exactly know how to approach his friends after their last conversation. He knew he didn't want to lose Kurt for good but now he was wondering if he was just being selfish again. He managed to catch up with Kurt when he was already at the parking lot:

"Kurt! I… you… Do you need a ride home?"

"Thanks Blaine, but I'm going to enjoy my Valentine's Day with my girls at Rachel's."

"Oh, that's fine. I guess I'm going then. Bye."

He had turned around and was walking away but he could still hear the conversation between Kurt and Mercedes. She started:

"Jerk!"

"Mercedes! Don't call him that! He's still my best friend!"

"He keeps you hanging on!"

Blaine couldn't get the word out of his head. Mercedes was right, Wes was right; he had being a jerk for what he did to Kurt. And Kurt still defended him and was there to cheer him up. He rested his hands on the hood of the car, lowered his head and let his tears fall for all the friendships he had screwed up this week.

He then heard footsteps and turned to see who was approaching him in the semi desert parking-lot. Wes was walking towards him with a comprehensive smile. He didn't bother hiding his tears as he apologized to his friend:

"I'm the biggest idiot on the face of the planet. You were right; about everything. I'm selfish and take people for granted. And you were right about Kurt; he confessed his feelings for me this week…"

Wes rested his back against Blaine's car as he calmly asked:

"And what did you do?"

The tears flowed heavier from Blaine's eyes:

"I chickened out! I haven't even considered it. Wes, what if I do something wrong? I can't even imagine not having Kurt in my life; he's way too important. I'm not good at this; I can't risk screwing things up with Kurt. It just breaks my heart knowing I broke his… Won't you say anything?"

Wes patted his shoulder:

"Say what, my friend? You have said everything. I tried to warn you but I guess you had to learn the hard way… How are you dealing with all this?"

Blaine sighed and tried to smile at Wes being such a good friend for him:

"I'm lost. I thought I loved Jeremiah but now I don't even know if I loved him or the idea of having a boyfriend. I'm not good at this. I'm afraid of losing Kurt and being all alone. If I have not already lost him…"

"I'm sure you haven't. Maybe there is an awkward phase waiting for you two; but you have a strong relationship, you'll get through it. Look; right now I have a date with Lydia, but if you are not feeling well…"

Blaine shook his head:

"No Wes, you go meet your girlfriend on Valentine's Day. I'm fine; really. For a while I thought I had lost you too, but there you are being a prefect friend."

Wes grinned at him:

"Well, you have a strange way of treating your friends, but me, Kurt and David, I'm sure, can handle it. Maybe now you'll start treating us better and we can stop getting together to talk about you behind your back."

That moment Blaine knew Wes was back. David and Kurt would too; it was just up to Blaine to go after them and apologize. And he sure will; he had learned how much those people meant in his life.


	8. Comeback

**I know Kurt and Blaine don't appear in this episode, but I didn´t want to cut the "time-line". Besides, they are also in a sort of comeback after Kurt's revelation during Valentine's Day**

Another Angle – Comeback:

Kurt Hummel could hardly believe he had confessed his feelings for his best friend. And exactly on the week said best friend had serenated another guy. On the bright side, Blaine and the Warblers had agreed to sing in Kurt's Lonely Hearts Club Dinner; which had been a success, by the way.

After the dinner, he had the second sleep over of the week at Rachel's. She and Mercedes had assured him that everything would turn out fine. Rachel pointed out that Blaine showed up at his dinner, so probably everything was alright between them. Mercedes was pissed at Blaine but agreed with Rachel saying that if Kurt still wanted to be his friend and hang up with him that he surely would be there for Kurt. She added that he could always ask Puck and Finn to scare Blaine if he wanted. He chose to ignore that last commentary.

He was glad to have the whole weekend before having to see Blaine at school. Not that he didn´t want to see Blaine; the problem was quite the opposite. He wasn´t sure if he needed closure and be happy to have Blaine as his best friend or if he should keep feeding his hopes and trying to impress Blaine.

He decided to take his girls first advice: fly solo for a while and concentrate on his career. This meant he would work hard to keep up with the rhythm at Dalton; which was easier by now but he still struggled. Also meant finding a way to show the Warblers his true value. Maybe if Blaine saw who he could be… STOP! This needs to stop right now, Kurt. Oh My! He was screwed…

The riding to Dalton had never been so terrifying to Blaine. Dalton was the place he felt safe; but was it because of the school or because of his friends? Blaine was wishing with all his forces that he could go back to having the same friendship he had with David and Kurt. He had already talked to Wes; actually, Wes was basically the only person he had spoken to the whole weekend. He needed a heart-to-heart with both David and Kurt; he knew he would never forgive himself if he had screwed things up with those two.

To Blaine's luck, he arrived early and found David alone with a cup of coffee in a room. It was more than he was expecting and he was glad to talk to David first; he had a feeling things with Kurt might be a little more complicated. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and was happy when his friend smiled as he saw it was Blaine:

"Hey Blaine, what's up?"

Blaine awkwardly sat on the same table as David:

"I wanted to talk to you. I kind of wanted to apologize to you…"

David looked confused:

"What for?"

"The last time we spoke we left not in good terms…"

David nodded as he understood:

"Oh, that… Well, I was not having a good day that day. I guess I own you an apology as well. I thought that singing together in the Gap Attack and Kurt's dinner meant that things were fine…"

Blaine smiled:

"I wanted to make sure. But also I wanted to thank you for your support at the Gap thing and apologize for leaving you in a bad place with Thad because of it. Friends?"

Blaine had extended his hand to David who pushed it away and hugged Blaine:

"What is this nonsense, Blaine? Of course we are friends! We had a row, but I guess it's pretty normal, right? Now feel me up; how are things with the Gap guy?"

The alarm sounded announcing the classes were about to begin. They both got up to go their separate ways and Blaine just had time for a quick explanation to David:

"It's over; he wasn't at all pleased with the singing. Anyway, no heart-breaks and I'm moving on."

Blaine rushed to his class having completely forgotten his first period was double English with Kurt. The sight of his best friend lighting up in a smile as he walked in late to the class brought Blaine back to reality. Maybe things with Kurt wouldn't be so hard.

He sat at Kurt's side but, as usual, they wouldn't talk during class. He tried to make some comments, but Kurt would shush him and nod towards the teacher. Until there, everything was normal: Kurt was always the perfect student. They exchanged some looks and Blaine took Kurt's notebook to write a note:

"_Are you up to coffee after the Warblers' practice?"_

He handled the notebook back to an angry Kurt who read the note and looked puzzled at him. Blaine was gazing intensely as he tried to read Kurt's reactions. Kurt seemed to become more self-aware and intrigued by his friend. In the end, he shrugged and wrote a note back raising it so Blaine could read:

"_Sure, why not?"_

Blaine gave him a little smile and tried to concentrate again on the class. Maybe it would be awkward between them for a while; maybe not. The important thing, and that was in what Blaine was focusing, was that they stood friends.

It had been a couple of weeks since Valentine's Day. Everything had gone back to normal. Well, almost everything; his relationship with Blaine still seemed awkward. Surely they still called each other every day and often went for coffee as before; however, Kurt could feel that they now had tabooed subjects and there were some edges that both of them seemed to avoid. He hadn't decided if he needed closure or closeness with Blaine, who was respecting that. Not that they explicitly talked about it. Kurt sighed at all the things they left unspoken nowadays.

He was walking from his last class to the Warblers' meeting; his class had ended up early and he knew he would be the first one there. He left his bag in a chair and went to check on Pavarotti:

"Hey Pav, having a great day as usual, I suppose?"

The bird chirped welcoming the piece of carrot Kurt was giving him.

"I thought so. You surely are the best Warbler around here…"

"Oh, come on; we have some pretty good Warblers in our squad as well."

Kurt jumped at the voice coming from behind him; he was so distracted by the bird that he didn't heard Blaine walking in the room. He smiled at his friend:

"You scared us."

Blaine approached them and tried to pet Pavarotti through the bars of his cage:

"You grew really found of our mascot, didn't you?"

"Of course! Pav is a diva just like me."

Blaine grinned and would reply but they were interrupted by the rest of the Warblers joining them in the room. David was the last one in and he entered showing them an opened envelope in his hands. Thad called the meeting opened and David started talking and shaking the envelope:

"This just got in the mail with information about Regionals. As you know, we are up against the New Directions. The other group we'll be competing against is the Aural Intensity…"

Kurt let out a gasp that didn't go unnoticed. Thad raised an eyebrow not looking pleased:

"Sorry to interrupt fellow council member David, but it seems as if junior member Kurt wants to add something…"

Kurt blushed:

"Didn't mean to interrupt; it's just that I already competed against them and they crushed us last time. But please, by all means, go on David…"

David smiled at him and proceeded:

"Just one final thing; Regionals this year have a theme and it's anthem."

Kurt's hand flew to the air before he could prevent it:

"May I? I think we should really go with something from the Broadway catalog. I would suggest "Can You Hear The People Sing" from Les Mis. Or probably something more contemporary like "Born This Way"…"

Thad interrupted him:

"Well Kurt, the first song you suggested doesn't have a lead soloist and Lady Gaga is too controversial. As the Warblers are all about tradition, I suggest we keep thinking. Thank you for your _enthusiasm."_

The way he pronounced the last word made Kurt remember that his personality wasn't as appreciated here as it was in the New Directions. He knew his Mckinley experience and his Broadway expertise made him the more qualified person here to talk about anthem. _Fine! _If they didn't want his advice, he would just shut up for the rest of the day.

Blaine was beginning to understand David's anger towards Thad: he could surely be a prick. He saw how much Kurt was hurt and began coming up with an idea. He not only wanted to make Kurt feel more welcome but he also wanted to restore things with his three best friends. That was why he was rushing after Kurt when the rehearsal was done:

"Kurt! Wait up!"

"What?"

He was taken aback at Kurt rudeness:

"Wow! Didn't mean to piss you off."

Kurt snored and smiled:

"You didn't. Sorry, this anger is not towards you."

"I know; that's why I wanted to invite you to come to my place tonight to have a little Warbler reunion with Wes and David. We can trash Thad and try to convince those two with some ideas for regionals. What says you?"

Blaine was looking hopeful at his friend who was taking a while considering things. Kurt curled one side of his lips in a smile as he answered:

"I say… what time should I be there?"

Kurt was nervous; simple as that. He had been at Dalton for a while now and everyone was friendly with him. However, the only person he had really bonded with was Blaine; and this bond had been threatened by Kurt's rushed confession of his feelings. Standing at Blaine's door waiting to meet him and his two best friends was making the butterflies in Kurt's stomach act like they were in a party.

Soon, Blaine opened the door and smiled at him. No matter what had happened between them; that smiled could do things to Kurt and make him forget his worries for a second. Blaine signed him in:

"Come on; Wes and David are already here and David managed to steal a bottle of Vodka from his father cabinet."

Kurt was surprised:

"So _this_ is what you guys do when you hang out?"

Wes laughed at Kurt's remark and smiled welcoming him:

"No; there's hardly ever alcohol involved. But we taught that this Thad trashing needed a lift."

David raised his glass:

"I'll drink to that!"

Blaine was hanging Kurt's coat and Kurt wasn't sure how to behave around the two other boys. Wes noticed it and tried to make him more comfortable:

"How rude of us; we haven't offered you a glass, Kurt."

Kurt got even more nervous and started shaking his hands:

"Oh no, no. no. Please! Me and drinking don't go along very well."

Wes smiled:

"It's okay, Kurt, we won't judge you."

Kurt could tell his smile was sincere and felt more relaxed. Blaine went to get him a Diet Coke in the kitchen and he sat by David's side. The later turned to him and asked:

"So Kurt, we haven't had that much opportunity to talk. Tell us more about yourself. I'm sure you had some very good advice to share with us but our _dearest_ friend Thad didn't let you finish. Maybe some of our public school experience could help us at Regionals."

Kurt smiled at how earnest and interested David was looking at him and began to talk. As the night went by, he was growing more and more certain that he and these guys could become great friends.

Blaine went to the kitchen to get a refill of their snacks. He heard steps following him and turned to see a smirking Wes:

"Blaine-boy! So, how are things at the Kurt department?"

"Wonderful! Tonight was my last proof that we are okay."

Blaine knew that was not what his friend wanted to know but he wouldn't give it to him that easily. Wes seemed to be up to the game as well: he just stood there looking innocent and stealing chips from the bowl Blaine was filling.

Blaine gave up first. He shook his head and looked at his friend:

"Fine! I was scared to death that I would lose Kurt and I'm extremely glad that he and I can still be friends."

"And being friends is enough?"

Blaine looked at him with pleading eyes:

"Please don't make me go there. Kurt is my friend; my best friend. I don't want to put anything in the middle that might risk me losing him."

"Blaine, I may not force you to deal with it but there _are _things in the way and one day you both will have to face it. He has deal with his feelings but have you dealt with yours?"

"What you don't get, Wes, is that I guess there are no feelings to be dealt with."

"You guess, but are you sure?"

Wes raised both his eyebrows at Blaine to emphasize his point before leaving to the living-room with the bowl of chips.

Kurt got home feeling happy with himself. The night at Blaine's had been incredible. Wes and David were funny and appeared to like Kurt as much as he liked them. And Blaine was relaxed with them; almost as relaxed as he was when he was alone with Kurt. Well, as he was before Kurt telling him he secretly hoped to be serenated by his best friend.

But tonight old-Blaine was back. The Blaine that Kurt was used to; not the awkward Blaine of the last weeks. Kurt felt more relaxed to just be himself with that. He also had been an awkward version of himself lately.

One thing was sure after tonight: Kurt had made his decision. After seeing Blaine as he saw tonight, Kurt knew he wouldn't give up just yet. He couldn't anyway. Even if he didn't feed them; his hopes were as high as ever and he feared there was nothing he could do about it. He would try to impress his best friend. He would turn his flirtatious side on and see what happened.


	9. Blame it on the Alcohol

_I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter._

* * *

Another Angle – Blame it on the Alcohol

Kurt had spent the whole week complaining about having to share a computer with Finn. His laptop was taking longer than expected to be fixed and Finn had the horrible habit of leaving the last site he visited opened. Kurt had seen some things he would rather have erased from his memory. Today, however, Kurt's curiosity seemed to take the lead when he read an e-mail from Puck:

_"I'm going to make sure there's enough booze around Rachel's party Saturday. Can I count on you to help me distract the Little-Miss-Perfect?"_

So there was going to be a party at Rachel's and Puck was taking lead to make sure anything could happen? That was the perfect opportunity for Kurt to impress Blaine. He could invite his friend for a place where they could let their hairs down but without sounding like a date. Kurt would be more at ease around his friends and Blaine probably wouldn't be in his Warbler persona. He could barely contain his excitement as he searched for his phone and speed-dialed Blaine.

"Hello?"

"Hi Blaine; it's Kurt. Listen, what are you doing this Saturday?"

"I have nothing yet planned; why?"

"Well, you took me to a get-together with your friends and now I'd like to return the favor. There will be a New Directions' party at Rachel's this Saturday. Do you want to come?"

"Great; I really like your friends. But are you sure there will be no problem if I go too?"

"Not if you go as Blaine, not as a Warbler. Just don't wear the jacket…"

"Fine. I'll be just Blaine; Kurt's friend. Say, do I get to your house around 7 and we go together?"

"Perfect! See you then."

Sharing a computer with Finn ended up having its benefits. Kurt was a little mad at Rachel for not inviting him; but as it seemed like it was Puck's idea, he could understand the omission. He now just had to blackmail Finn to take him there. Well, that wouldn't be that hard task to do as a brother who shared a computer with someone as bumbling as Finn.

Blaine didn't care to admit, but he was scared of what could happen at the New Directions' party. He was afraid they would see him as a spy; they had such a great dynamic between them that Blaine often felt like an intruder. On the other hand; they were very friendly and all of them seemed very happy for Kurt being in a safe environment, and they thought Blaine was part of Kurt's happiness.

He surely was part of that; as Kurt was a big part of his own happiness. They had a friendship and an understanding of each other that was quite rare. Since the first moment they met; they knew they could share everything. There were certain things he would only tell Kurt as he knew Kurt had things that only Blaine could understand. "Best friends" was not enough to define what they meant for each other; that was why Blaine couldn't afford to lose Kurt.

They still had the "feelings" thing between them; but things were pretty normal by now and they were back to being the dynamic duo of Kurt and Blaine. However, the New Directions had some relationship and jealousy issues that were practically non-existent at the Warblers. He had even seen Kurt and Finn yelling at each other before leaving the house in different cars. Surely he and Cooper, his big brother, had some epic rows; but something about Kurt and Finn not being real brothers and Kurt having had a crush on Finn just didn't sounded right for Blaine. Siting on the car with Kurt felt natural; but crashing the party with him made Blaine somehow awkward.

"Come on Finn; help me carry him upstairs."

"Why don't we leave him on the couch?"

"Would you rather hold him sleeping while I make a bed on the couch? Nonsense; I have a big double bed where both of us fit perfectly fine."

"Whatever dude. But I was the designated driver, not the designated carrier of my brother's boyfriend!"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend; _that's_ why we can have a sleepover just like you have with Puck. Besides, I wasn't the designated driver and took a lot of people in my car around the town. Now, if you could just help me and not make a noise to wake up my dad…"

"Fine!"

Kurt and Finn managed to carry Blaine upstairs and lay him on Kurt's bed. Finn just looked at how the drunken boy hadn't wakened up during the whole process and now was starting to drool on Kurt's pillow:

"Dude, you don't expect me to change him or anything, do you?"

Kurt paid attention to his brother for the first time since entering the room:

"No Finn; it would be just too embarrassing. He agreed in staying over and not driving home but I don't know how conscious he was. Anyway, we are not _that_ close…"

"But you love him, don't you?"

Kurt was caught by surprise; his brother wasn't usually so observant. But the found smile on Finn's face made him sigh and confess:

"Yes, I am. He's the one not interested."

"It's pity. He looked like he was having one hell of a good time with you and your friends. I like him and I bet you love him a whole damn lot for letting him drool on your pillow like that and don't get mad."

Kurt looked amazed at Finn:

"How come you became such a good brother in such a short time?"

Finn just shrugged and left to his room. Kurt went to his night-time skin ritual with Finn's words playing rounds around his head. He wasn't fooling anyone anymore; he loved Blaine and it was a lie to say that it didn't hurt when Blaine didn't reciprocate it.

He lay down next to his best friend with the scene of Blaine and Rachel's kiss torturing him and keeping him from sleeping. Maybe it was time to get over Blaine; but what was he supposed to do? He knew he *did* want to keep his friendship; but was it healthy to keep being friends with the guy you are head-over-hills about?

Suddenly, something shook the thoughts out of Kurt: Blaine had turned in his sleep and was now hugging Kurt and pulling him closer. Kurt tried to get away, but Blaine's grip was strong. Eventually, he decided to let go and enjoy being hold. One night wouldn't hurt, not that there was something Kurt could do to get rid of Blaine; the only thing was to not let his hopes high. Right; like _that_ could happen.

Blaine was approaching the revival theater to meet Rachel for their date. He was overly excited to make this date work so he could prove Kurt that he had a point. He was allowed to experiment if he felt confused and nor Kurt nor anybody had the right to judge him. This had been an awkward week with Kurt: he had woken up in Kurt's bed with no memory of how he had gotten there in the first place and then they had fought over his date with Rachel. Kurt thought his was the boss of him or something? No sir; not with Blaine Anderson.

He spotted Rachel and she was looking lovely dressed as Jennifer Cavalleri. She was a good girl; maybe things could work out with her. They shared so much interests in common and she was pleasant to talk to; most of the times anyway. Blaine wasn't denying he was attracted to boys; but maybe not knowing he was also attracted to girls was what kept him from having a relationship with someone.

She looked at him and grinned:

"Hi Blaine! So good you also adore "Love Story". This could be the perfect first date; you see, most of the boys wouldn't…"

He couldn't find a break to say hi to her because she was speaking non-stop. Oh Lord; she could be chatty! This he would give Kurt; gay guys were easier to talk to. He wasn't paying attention to her anymore and, before he knew, he was with a handbag in hand as Rachel walked towards the bathroom saying:

"Thank you, I'll be back in a minute."

During the film, Blaine took Rachel's hand to caught her attention and mouth the lines from the movie. She quickly joined him knowing the girl's part by heart; however, she didn't let go of his hand. To Blaine's surprise, it felt good but still made him unease.

They left the theater with Rachel wrapped around Blaine's arm as they walked to a dinner nearby. Blaine could see the people looking at them and finding it completely natural. That was definitively something he could get used to: not having to hide, people accepting him and being able to have a relation with his father again. That feeling was something Kurt could never understand; Kurt was loved for what he was.

Kurt was fuming. He was tapping his fingers on the wheel of his darkened car parked hidden on an ally near Rachel's house. He had put his Ipod to play the list with his favorite songs, but even though he couldn't get rid of his rage.

How could Rachel do that to him? She knew he had feelings for Blaine, but still she called him out on a date. How could she have stabbed Kurt in the back like that? He had never told "I'm in love with Blaine" to her; but she knew it. How could she not? And to think he now considered her one of his best friends…

Never to worry; his anger was well placed and he had plenty left for Blaine as well. How could he have accepted going on a date with Rachel? How could he think he wasn't gay? And if it was just for experimentation; why would Blaine go out with Kurt's best friend?

Kurt stood in the car remembering the row he had with Blaine at the coffee shop. He knew Blaine was angry and probably said things without thinking them twice; but did he really think that Kurt was behaving like Karofsky? Kurt would never bully anyone. Was that the image Blaine had of him? If that was true, he could see why Blaine didn't want him.

The first chords of "I'm not that girl" from Wicked started playing on the radio and Kurt could feel his eyes getting moist. He turned the volume up and started singing along. He could only sing for two lines before his voice cracked with crying and he let his head fall back, sighing in exasperation. This crush over Blaine was getting way out of hand: look at him; stalking outside Rachel's place to know how their date had gone.

At that moment, he saw Rachel's car turning the corner. Just her car and she appeared to be alone. Maybe that was a sign that the date didn't go that well; Blaine was a perfect gentleman and would have made sure she got home safe. Kurt's curiosity was killing him and he did what he thought he shouldn't. He wiped away his tears, grabbed his phone and dialed:

"Rachel? It's Kurt. Are you home?"

Blaine hadn't talked to Kurt since their row. He also hadn't answered Kurt's messages and phone calls that now, Blaine had perceived, were less frequent. It was the day they usually met at the Lima Bean and their usual hour and Blaine was walking there not sure of what to expect.

He also hadn't called Rachel since their date. It had been nice but something was missing. He had even gone out of his usual self and sent Rachel home alone. She was clearly expecting him to kiss her when they got near her car and it distracted Blaine. He was confused and just said goodbye giving her the excuse he was half-way home.

Now he was opening the Lima Bean's door and hoping he would find Kurt there. Inside Blaine, he could feel a little light of hope lightening up and waiting that Kurt would have forgotten all about their fight and everything would go back to normal. He also wished that Kurt and Rachel haven't talk and that neither of them was hurt because of him. To short things up, Blaine was feeling hopeful and confused, still not knowing exactly who he was or what he wanted.

Kurt had to watch Rachel and Blaine's second kiss, but somehow it had been worth it. It had even been worth being cornered by his dad about Blaine sleeping over. Kurt was saving Blaine's spot at the line and hearing in his head his best friend's voice repeating over and over: "I'm 100% gay." It was no declaration of love or anything; but still Kurt's crush was gay, 100% gay; and that definitively gave Kurt a _huge_ advantage.

Blaine got back from the bathroom and looked puzzled at Kurt:

"Where did Rachel go?"

Kurt couldn't contain a small smile:

"She said something about having songs to write and rushed out of here before I could say anything. Women, huh?"

Blaine chuckled:

"I guess we'll never understand them…"

"Actually, I have some good inside views of the woman universe. Some things about them really fascinate me, but I'm still not interested."

Blaine laughed and shook his head. His face went serious as he looked straight into Kurt's eyes:

"Kurt, I'd like to…"

Kurt stopped him and turned to the barista:

"Hello, can I please have one Medium Drip and a Non-Fat Mocha? Also, could you give me one of those chocolate cookies? I think I can persuade my friend into sharing one."

He then turned to Blaine with a smirk:

"Put that wallet away, silly; today's my treat."

Blaine smiled amazed:

"You still remember my coffee order?"

"Of course I do!"


	10. Sexy

Another Angle – Sexy:

"I can't believe you are really doing that, Blaine. And worse, dragging me with you!"

"What's the matter, Kurt? You also heard what your old coach said: we need to work on the Warblers sex-appeal."

"No Blaine; it's _you_ that don't understand: that woman is deranged!"

Blaine chuckled. How could he be chuckling while Kurt was so furious? Ok, Kurt knew he wasn't as furious as he was scared; but for Blaine he would say it was rage not embarrassment. Blaine held the doorknob of the Warblers' meeting room and turned to Kurt:

"Kurt, she has a point not matter what. Besides, I already called the emergency meeting and they are all waiting for us. Will you join me?"

Kurt sighed and nodded. Blaine gave him a small smirk and opened the door. They walked in and were greeted by all the other Warblers looking curiously at them. Thad cleared his throat and announced the beginning of the emergency meeting. He signed Blaine he could talk.

"Fellow Warblers, me and Kurt ran into Kurt's old coach who is now coaching Aural Intensity. She gave us information that the New Directions are training to be sexy because, apparently, the judges will score extra points for that."

Trent looked uncomfortable in his chair and started adjusting himself in it before asking for permission to talk:

"Excuse me, but isn't that spying? Isn't that wrong? I don't know if I'm comfortable getting advantage of that information…"

Blaine looked at him with the wide eyes he used when trying to make a point:

"But Trent, the other groups we'll be competing against had access to information we didn't. It will be unfair against us. If Kurt didn't know someone at McKinley; the other two groups would have extra punctuations for things we didn't even know were being availed."

Kurt was getting more and more anxious; Blaine had no idea of what Sue Sylvester was capable of and simply wouldn't listen to him. He raised his finger and coughed to catch the attention:

"If I may? Coach Sylvester might be playing tricks on us; she's capable of that. The rumors that she pushed the former coach of Aural Intensity down the stairs are probably true. I know her and what she did to the New Directions. We shouldn't change all of our routine one week before regionals just because of what she said. She may be trying to push us down."

Wes looked at Kurt with a friendly smile:

"Well Kurt, we'll take that into consideration. However, Blaine does have a point: it wouldn't hurt to work on the Warblers' sex-appeal, just in cases."

David gave them a smirk:

"I'd suggest we try an impromptu presentation for the girls of our sister school Crawford Country Day."

Thad tried to restore the order:

"Very well, all in favor of the impromptu performance please raise your hands."

He gave a look around and saw that almost all the Warblers had their hands raised. Wes hit his hammer:

"It's decided then. If no one opposes, I'd suggest Blaine and Kurt get the lead solos of Animal by Neon Trees like they sang on that exercise the other day."

It was settled then, Kurt would do a duet with Blaine while trying to be sexy. Kurt couldn't be more afraid; how would he do that with the guy he was so obviously in love with? He surely was trying to seduce Blaine, but let's be honest; he couldn't do that in front of all the Warblers while performing for a bunch of hormonal teenager girls that would be as wooed by Blaine as he. Blaine approached him with a puzzled look:

"Everything alright?"

"It's fine; I just don't like to be outvoted."

With both they knew were true. Blaine smirked at him:

"Come on; we have lots to practice."

Kurt shrugged and nodded; following him then.

"Kurt! Kurt; wait up!"

Blaine saw his friend turning smiling at him while he ran to caught up with him in the hallway. Kurt teased:

"Wow, where's the fire?"

Blaine grinned:

"No fire; I just figured out how to help you with your sexy faces."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine tried to find a way to convince him:

"Come on; you already pointed out it was rude of me to say you looked like you had gas pain. But let me try to compensate for that. We'll try to practice sexy faces on a mirror and I can give you tips of were to improve."

Kurt seemed unsure and he fidgeted between his feet. Blaine held his shoulder and put on his best smiled:

"Please, give me a chance to be a good friend."

Kurt shook his head laughing:

"Fine Anderson, you get this one. Meet me at my place at four."

Blaine grinned back:

"You won't regret it Hummel. Wait for me at four."

Kurt waved good-bye as they walked in different directions. Blaine didn't see Wes stepping at his side.

"So, Blaine-boy, is this grin about our dear boy Kurt?"

"Cut it off Wes. Yes, I'm happy to hang out with my best friend latter and I'm smiling about it."

Wes smirked in his most kinky way:

"Hmmm, hanging out meaning?"

"I just promised Kurt I'd help him with his sexy faces that seemed a little off-hand during our performance of Animal."

Blaine regret saying that the moment the words left his lips; Wes couldn't look happier:

"Wow! That means my boys will get laid tonight? Finally! We need to celebrate…"

Blaine rolled his eyes at him:

"I won't even dignify your question with an answer. Have a good day Wes."

It was even worse to walk away from Wes; the boy just decided to shout his answer at Blaine:

"Just be sure to use protection."

Some of the students around them started laughing and Blaine could do nothing but blush.

Kurt stood there nervously rubbing his hands against each other while he paced around. Blaine looked at him with a calm face:

"Kurt, I'm not leaving. Let's talk."

Couldn't Blaine see how uncomfortable he was? He had already told Blaine that he didn't like to think about _those_ things but the boy insisted and now just wouldn't leave. Kurt could feel his cheeks getting redder and redder. He looked at Blaine with pleading eyes:

"Please Blaine, just leave. You're disrespecting me now."

Blaine sighed and put down his head but no mention of getting up at all. Kurt watched him anxiously waiting for an answer. Blaine looked straight into his eyes:

"Kurt, you _need_ to know. It's nothing like you can avoid it forever…"

Kurt interrupted him:

"Yes I can! Now go!"

Blaine got up but walked towards Kurt:

"Kurt please! You need to be prepared. I can be risky for you to…"

Kurt put his fingers in his ears and started singing out loud. Blaine sighed in exasperation and then started to try to speak louder than Kurt. Kurt would raise his voice even louder until Blaine grabbed his arms and pulled them away from his head:

"Fine Kurt; you won! If you don't want to talk about it with me I won't insist. I just want you to know that I am your friend and I really care about you. I think that qualifies me as the better person for you to talk about that kind of thing; but if you don't want to talk to me I just beg you to talk to someone. Or to look it up on the internet. Just please, _please_ Kurt, protect yourself. I'm leaving now."

Kurt watched in shock as Blaine let go of his arms and walked out of the door. He sat on his bed and started looking around still trying to process all that had happened. He saw Pavarotti and addressed to the bird:

"Have you seen that, Pav? He thinks he's the best person for me to talk about that stuff. Can't he see how inappropriate this is? Can't he remember I told him I had feelings for him? In my book, that qualifies him as the _last_ person I want to talk about that stuff."

Blaine was furious as he let himself out of the Hummel's house. Kurt had been totally inflexible. Couldn't he see that Blaine worried about him? Kurt didn't know the first thing about sex and seemed that he wouldn't search to know more.

What if some guy tried to take advantage of Kurt? Of _his _Kurt. Well, not _actually_ his Kurt; but he was Kurt's best friend and Kurt seemed so fragile. The thought of someone taking advantage of Kurt; of someone taking him to do things he would regret latter… it was just unimaginable to Blaine. He knew it would be _his_ fault if something like that ever happened to Kurt. Kurt would be the perfect prey; just so kind and innocent. Blaine would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to Kurt and he hasn't done anything. At least tried.

His issue was that he knew there was a problem: he knew Kurt could fell into some wrongdoer trap and Blaine had to do something to make Kurt informed about the risks he was under. But how to make Kurt listen? It had been proved that Kurt wouldn't listen to Blaine, his best friend; who else would Kurt listen to?

Burt! Kurt's father was the only other person Kurt would listen. Blaine had to warn Burt of the risks Kurt was under. It would be the most awkward conversation in Blaine's life but he had to do it. For Kurt's sake he would man up and go talk to Burt in the tire shop.

This had been the most embarrassing conversation Kurt was ever in. Surely his father was okay with his sexuality; but Kurt could never imagine that his father would step so out of his comfort zone to educate himself about gay sex. Kurt had suggested it once but he never dreamed his dad would actually do it. It was for things like that and for others that Burt was the best dad in the world and why Kurt loved him so dearly.

Although he appreciated his father gesture; he still was uncomfortable reading about _that_ stuff. Maybe Blaine was right; maybe he needed to also educate himself. However, those pictures (even if not that graphic or pornographic for coming from a pamphlet of the health clinic) still made him blush and be uncomfortable. He was glad he had his dad to go to if he had doubt, but the picture of his dad seeing that and knowing he would also see it made Kurt redder than a tomato.

Did people actually do that? He imagined that gay sex would be different from straight sex (that he knew a bit more because of movies and TV programs), but did it really give people pleasure to be touched like _that_? He wasn't sure he would like to be touched like that; or to be seeing in such compromising positions…

Kurt was sure he would be forever a romantic and never someone so interested in sex. He lay back and stared at the ceiling, but it was ineffective because the pictures of what he had just seen continued to run in his brain. Then it began to change to a memory in that same room: he remembered how it felt good that day when Blaine had hugged him while drunk and asleep. The feeling of Blaine's skin against his and the warmth of Blaine's body gave Kurt an electric feel. He imagined how it would feel to be kissed by Blaine; to be hugged by Blaine in an intimate way; to feel his skin against his; Blaine naked body… STOP! Oh no, Kurt! You are NOT imagining your best friend naked!

But he was and after the first image more came after; mixing the figures in the pamphlets with Kurt and Blaine's naked bodies. Kurt couldn't believe he was having sexual fantasies about him and his best friend. He tried to think about anything else, but naked Blaine found a way of coming back to Kurt's mind. Kurt hid his head on the pillow and used all his forces to think about dead puppies or something like that.

"Hey Kurt, care for joining me for coffee at the Lima Bean?"

Kurt wasn't making eye contact as he answered Blaine:

"Thanks Blaine but I have lots of homework today. I'm going straight home."

Kurt still didn't look at him as he turned around and walked towards the parking lot. Blaine was confused of why Kurt was avoiding him today. They had talked about the conversation in Kurt's place through messages and Kurt was in his normal self and even making jokes. However, Blaine had barely seen him all day and whenever they met Kurt was always running elsewhere.

Maybe that was really because of homework. Blaine had spent a great amount of time in the library this week. He had joined Wes there after Kurt's last rushed leave and was having trouble concentrating on the Civil War. He wouldn't rest until he knew why Kurt was odd.

Thinking about Kurt had been a crescent in his life. He would remember Kurt in the most unusual hours. But it was normal wanting to spend time with his best friend and remembering their inside jokes once in a while, right? Even, from time to time, it still would be normal if he checked Kurt's ass out… He was gay after all, wasn't he?

Wes sneezed catching Blaine's attention. For this moment, he couldn't be more thankful that Wes couldn't read minds.

* * *

_Next week is "Original Song" week and we all know what it means..._


	11. Original Song

_This one came gift wrapped. Merry Christmas!_

* * *

Another Angle – Original Song:

Blaine sits down alone for a cup of coffee at the Lima Bean. He's still digesting what Kurt had said to him earlier: "I feel like we are 'Blaine and the Pips'." What could Blaine do? It was the council who decided who gets the solos. Surely he had a huge influence on the council being best-friends with two thirds of it. And surely that had created an enormous amount of gossiping within the Warblers. But Blaine was no diva and definitively he was no attention-seeker. Well, maybe a little…

It did feel great to have all the spotlights on him during a performance. And Kurt loved that too; Kurt was truly the diva. He had even admitted he was jealous of the attention Blaine got. It was Kurt's problem; not his. Still, this conversation was stuck in Blaine's mind and he simply couldn't get rid of it. Something about upsetting Kurt was bothering Blaine.

Blaine knew Kurt was still struggling in being a Warbler. He was always telling stories of McKinley and how the New Directions were a big family who was all about bringing everyone particularities into the light. Blaine, on the other hand, liked blending in with the Warbler's uniform. He felt safe and protected. But again, he couldn't complain because, as Kurt loved to point out, he was the lead soloist who got all the attention.

Maybe he should dare a little more; let his true colors show and walk tall like Kurt did. Blaine continued to be scared of really showing who he was; however, the last months after knowing Kurt and becoming his friend had made Blaine more proud of whom he was than ever before. Maybe it was about time he suggested the little outfit change he thought would work for Regionals.

Kurt kept looking through the bars of the cage unable to believe what lay before his eyes. Pavarotti was dead. His good little fella with whom he had shared so many confessions was no longer between the livings. He knew it was silly to be so upset about a bird; but Pav was a symbol. He symbolized Kurt's life with the Warblers and he was also the only one Kurt could be really true about Blaine with.

It was especially more upsetting for a kid like Kurt: Pav's death brought to surface a lot of feelings that were inside Kurt since he was seven. This year, more than others, Kurt felt like he was losing everything he held dear: his father heart-attack (that was also an awful reminder of Kurt's mother absence); being away from his friends and his school and now losing that one thing that made him truly feel like a Warbler.

Kurt ran for his wardrobe to find the right outfit to mourn his little companion. He would make sure Pavarotti was not forgotten and that he had the perfect funeral; just like he deserved. Kurt felt vulnerable; he knew he was letting all his protective walls tumble down. However, he couldn't care less; Kurt was all pain and grief. All he could think about was to honor his death friend and the rest was the rest.

Blaine sighed in relieve when he saw Wes alone in a classroom:

"Wes, thank God, I need to talk to you."

Wes friendly smiled and pointed out to an empty chair:

"By all means, Blaine-boy; I'm all ears."

Blaine sat down and took a deep breath before looking his friend in the eye and confessing:

"I'm in love with Kurt."

Wes didn't say a word as he stood up and walked toward the door with a bored expression. Blaine was confused by his attitude and called him out:

"Hey! What's that? Aren't you going to say something?"

Wes turned to him with the same expression as he said:

"Now tell me something I don't know."

Wes than broke into a smirk and Blaine was unsure if he wanted to punch or to kiss his friend. Wes approached him and friendly tapped his shoulder:

"Finally! So, when is the wedding? I'm best-man, right?"

Blaine shook his head with a worried face:

"It's not that simple…"

Wes sat back down as he kept his comforting hand on his friend's shoulder:

"Why not? You love him and he loves you; you are both gay and happy about it. What could possibly be on the way?"

"My stupidity! How could Kurt possibly still like me after all I did to him? I made him serenade a guy I thought I was in love with; I tried to talk about sex with him and when he told me he didn't want to hear it; I freaking told his father to give him _the talk…_"

Blaine was interrupted by Wes loud laughter. He looked fuming at Wes:

"It's not funny!"

"I'm so sorry Blaine, but it is. You are such a dork! But an adorable one, might I add."

Blaine gave him a not-amused mocking smile. Wes looked sympathetic at him:

"Come on; it's not that bad. The guy is head-over-heels about you!"

Blaine looked at him with moist eyes:

"How can you be so sure?"

"You're unbelievably insecure for a guy so self-confident! Everyone knows you two are in love with each other but the two of you! It's so obvious in the way you look at each other."

Blaine shrugged still not sure. Wes smiled at him:

"Blaine, trust me and go for it. You own it to Kurt anyway; he told you the truth even knowing you were heart-broken about other guy. Besides, if you never do that; you'll forever regret not knowing what could have been."

Blaine returned him a half-smile:

"Okay; I'll man up and do that. But just imagining that I might lose Kurt…"

Wes stopped him:

"Believe me; you won't. Now tell me what made you realize the obvious?"

Blaine's eyes started to glow:

"I don't know exactly; but it was something in the way he sung Black Bird. It was like seeing Kurt for the first time. He was so fragile but he was all there. It was like seeing him so vulnerable made me really see _him._ That was when it just hit me: I wanted to be there not just to protect him; I wanted to protect him because I want _him._ Simple as that; I think I loved him from the first time I saw him but only now I've came to realize who Kurt really is."

Blaine's phone went buzzing on his pocket and Kurt let out a loud groan escape him as Blaine's lips parted his. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands but Blaine smirked at him amused. Blaine's expression changed as he checked the message on his phone. Kurt wanted to touch him to comfort whatever it was that was bothering him but he got too self-conscience to move. For his luck, Blaine quickly looked at him and answered his curiosity with an I'm-sorry smile:

"Kurt, I unfortunately have to leave."

Kurt didn't want to let him go; he just wanted to stay in that room and kiss Blaine forever. Blaine, who he had being in love with for such a long time, also had feelings for him and said them out loud for Kurt. The two of them had spent the last two hours exchanging kisses between short periods of time practicing for Regionals and trying to put in those kisses all they felt for each other.

The world had been about just the two of them and now Blaine's phone had brought them back to reality. Blaine moved his face closer to Kurt's and let their foreheads touch as he whispered:

"I'm also upset to leave you here. I'd rather kiss you all day; but my father is remembering me of this important dinner he'll be hosting tonight and I'm supposed to help."

Kurt found energies (he was not sure where) to focus on answering instead of just melting down by Blaine's closeness and delicious fragrance:

"It's… it's okay. I mean; we'll see each other soon…"

"Of course we will."

Blaine glued his lips to Kurt's in one last passionate kiss before squeezing Kurt's hands and leaving. Kurt finally let himself sank into the chair and laughed in excitement. Blaine had kissed him. Blaine had _definitively_ kissed him and it felt just perfect. It was like they matched in every single way and Kurt couldn't be happier. He grabbed his bag and hopped his way to his car.

Kurt entered home singing loudly; Katy Perry wasn't his cup of tea, but today nothing could express his feelings like her lyrics. Burt's face appeared from the kitchen:

"Everything alright, buddy?"

"Everything couldn't be better, daddy!"

Kurt kissed him on the cheek and went to his room.

As soon as Blaine was excused from his father dinner; he ran to his room and jumped on his bed. He closed his eyes and focused only on Kurt's image that hadn't left his head since he heard his version of Black Bird. The image now was Kurt's surprised and amazed face as Blaine broke their first (of many but not enough) kisses. Blaine just wanted to scream to the whole world how amazing Kurt was; but he knew he couldn't do that now.

He got up from the bed and pulled his Ipod on the docking station while searching for one of the duets him and Kurt had recorded together. He found one and allowed himself to float around the room to Kurt's sweet tunes. He wondered if there could be a more pleasing sound than Kurt's voice.

However, Blaine was still insecure. He couldn't help but wonder if Kurt wanted him like he wanted Kurt. He hoped to become Kurt's boyfriend but he was afraid he had hurt Kurt with his actions and that maybe Kurt didn't want to be so serious about them. His will was to go to Kurt's house immediately and ask his friend to be his forever; but Blaine feared it could make him lose Kurt for good.

The time would come; he sure hoped so. There would be a perfect moment when he would ask Kurt to be his boyfriend and they would leave holding hands and showing the world how much they liked each other. For now, Blaine would run his fingers in lips trying to recreate Kurt's taste and fall asleep dreaming on this gorgeous pale boy.

Kurt hadn't had the chance of talking to Blaine during the bus ride to regionals. They were finally alone and he wasn't sure as how to behave around his friend. Were they only friends or they had already changed into something more? Most importantly, did Blaine want them to become something more?

Blaine was shifting his weight and seemed nervous as well. Until their eyes met and they both broke into a big smile. Blaine was the first to break the silence:

"So, have you slept well?"

Kurt's smile widened:

"Like an angel. And you?"

"I had the sweetest of dreams."

Kurt could feel the awkwardness in the air even though they were smiling at each other and unable to break eye contact. He certainly wanted to jump on Blaine and start kissing him right away; however, they were in a crowded place and they both knew what it would have as consequence.

They were interrupted anyway by Wes approaching them. Kurt excused himself to go talk to his friends from the New Directions and walked away never knowing if Blaine wanted to kiss him too or not.

Wes bumped Blaine's shoulder with his:

"Any news on the Kurt field?"

Usually that would be the kind of joke that would piss Blaine off; but after yesterday nothing could possible bother him. He smirked and answered:

"I found out that his tongue has the better taste I ever experimented."

Wes face was priceless and Blaine enjoyed it as his friend stuttered looking for words:

"You… him… you two… are you dating?"

"I don't know yet. I talked to him yesterday and we made out. It was the most amazing thing I ever did! We haven't talked after and I don't know how he feels about us. Oh, but I want him as my boyfriend! I'm not ready to hear him saying no if I ask, though."

"He won't! Come on; you guys are made for each other. I'm so happy for you."

Blaine stared at Kurt from a distance as he replied Wes:

"Yeah; me too."

Kurt silently approached and tackled Rachel and Mercedes from behind. Both of the girls screamed but the yells turned into smiles and hugs as they saw it was Kurt. Rachel friendly slapped his arm:

"You scared the hell out of us. I'm singing a solo and that could have ruined my voice."

"Well, I'm singing in a duet for the competition too and I'm not complaining."

Kurt bit his lips as he waited for his friends' reaction. Mercedes hugged him as she asked:

"Congratulations; you deserve it. Who are you singing the duet with?"

Kurt smirked teasingly:

"With Blaine… who kissed me yesterday…"

Both girls were surprised and suppressed their screams as they pulled Kurt for a corner. Rachel looked at him kind of menacingly:

"You better tell us everything, Hummel. Is he your boyfriend now?"

Kurt looked down before answering:

"We haven't got the chance to talk since yesterday. But we kissed a lot and it was incredible and magical!"

In the middle of all the laugher and excitement of the moment, Kurt caught Blaine staring at him from a distance and winked back to him.

Blaine felt gladder than he ever felt as he walked away from Pavarotti's little grave with Kurt's hand securely in his. He looked from their linked hands to Kurt's face and found him smiling back. Blaine lightly squeezed his hand as he asked:

"Should we go get a coffee?"

"Definitively!"

Kurt's smile lighted the whole world and Blaine couldn't help but grinning back. Feeling the warmth of Kurt's hand made Blaine hopeful. At least, Kurt was comfortable enough to show the world that he and the boy whose hand he was holding were more than friends. Blaine hadn't had the guts to ask Kurt where they were in their relationship. He actually didn't mind what they were. All he knew was that they were headed somewhere and he would enjoy every step of the way.


	12. A Night of Neglect

Another Angle – A Night of Neglect:

There Kurt was; gorgeous as always as he distractively checked his phone at the end of the Warblers' practice. Blaine couldn't take his eyes of him; nor could he during the whole practice. Blaine had never felt this way about nobody his whole life and he was still amazed at how he could have stayed so close to Kurt for so long without noticing that Kurt was everything he ever wanted.

Still mesmerized by the pale boy and letting all those thoughts about his best-friend take hold of him; Blaine's courage overcame his insecurities and he got closer and squeezed Kurt's hand.

Kurt jumped surprised at the touch and looked around before properly holding Blaine's hand and running his thumb at the back of it. Blaine looked from their linked hands to Kurt's eyes and smiled:

"Hi."

Kurt bit his lower lip in an adorable nervous way before smiling back:

"Hi."

It was nothing like they haven't seen each other all day long; they even had a class together. However, every little touch between them nowadays felt like a small adventure. Particularly when they were in public. Even thou Dalton had the zero tolerance policy against bulling; Kurt and Blaine had unconsciously agreed to be discrete.

And there was something else; they haven't had the chance yet to talk. No words such as 'dating', 'boyfriend' or 'relationship' had been exchanged between them. Blaine didn't want to be with nobody else and he was pretty sure Kurt didn't either. Anyway, theoretically they were just friends who kissed each other. Well, best-friends who kissed each other at whatever chance they got, who called each other every day and who texted each other almost every hour; but still…

Blaine shook his head to wake from his daydream and found Kurt looking at him with the same goofy grin he was just wearing. He intertwined his fingers with Kurt's to get his attention:

"Are you free this afternoon? Want to grab a cup of coffee?"

"I'd love too."

The glow emanating from Kurt's eyes was too much for Blaine to handle and he stole a peck from Kurt's lips after having made sure they were alone. Kurt's cheeks immediately turned to an amazing share of red as Blaine guided him by the hand towards the parking lot.

Kurt was living the best week of his life: Blaine was a dream come true. Every chance they got to be alone was used for kissing and admiring each other. There hadn't been as many as Kurt would like; they were filled every day with more and more homework from the teachers at Dalton and never seemed to be much time left. Kurt didn't know if Blaine was as shy as him or if he was just respecting Kurt; but they avoided public demonstrations of affection; which restrained their time to be _together_ for just the time when they were alone.

Kurt tried to tune it down at home as well. He knew his father was fine with him being gay; but he didn't know how much of it applied to Kurt actually having a boyfriend. Besides, Kurt wasn't even sure if Blaine was his boyfriend. They've made out and spent a lot of time just staring at each other, but they haven't gone out just the two of them since their first kiss. Kurt didn't know if Blaine counted getting coffee together as dates; well, he surely didn't. Blaine didn't had to do anything big or they didn't need to wear each other's watches; but Kurt wanted at least a word to know if he had a boyfriend or not.

Kurt opened his Facebook with the childish hope that Blaine would have marked him as boyfriend. Nothing. It was actually good; Kurt didn't want their relationship to start via Facebook. He just kept scrolling the page to try to distract himself from thinking about Blaine. He knew it was useless, but he had to try _something._

Suddenly, something caught Kurt's eye: "First Annual New Directions Benefit Concert". Kurt clicked on the invitation he had received from Rachel to check what it was. He learned that this concert, _A Night of Neglect_, would be a way of financing the New Directions' trip to New York. This would be a perfect opportunity to see his friends perform and take Blaine to something date-y.

Without a second thought, Kurt reached his phone and speed dialed Blaine. The phone didn't have to ring twice before Kurt heard the melodic voice of his teenage dream:

"Hi there."

Kurt couldn't contain his smile:

"Hey you."

He heard Blaine's chuckle on the other side. Kurt's heart did a flip-flop but he continued:

"Are you free this Saturday evening?"

"I think so; why?"

Kurt rolled in his bed a little nervous now he was about to say it:

"The New Directions are having a benefit concert and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Are you asking me on a date, Hummel?"

Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's comment and was glad the other couldn't see him blushing:

"Maybe I am, Anderson…"

"Such a tease! Well, _if _you are asking me out on a date my answer is yes. Yes, Kurt, I'd love to."

"It's settled then; I'll pick you up at six this Saturday, okay?"

"Perfect! See you!"

Kurt hung up the phone and allowed his head to fall on the pillows: dreaming about him and Blaine was now his favorite activity. On second thought, _one_ of his favorite activities…

Blaine let out an angry groan as the intermission began and he heard the hundredth malicious comment from a group of people that appeared to have come to the concert simply to heckle it. Kurt kindly touched his shoulder:

"Come on; let's go drink some water."

Blaine saw the concern in his eyes and tried to easy things out for Kurt:

"It's fine. Don't you want to go talk to your friends?"

This was something else that was bothering Blaine; he knew how much Kurt missed McKinley but seeing the longing in his eyes made Blaine very jealous. Kurt smiled in a way that told Blaine he wasn't fooled:

"Nah, they must be busy now. I'll talk to them lather. Let's go for a walk; we have time."

"I'm okay…"

Kurt interrupted him and got up:

"Better then; we'll just go for a walk."

Blaine wondered if Kurt knew how irresistible he could be; probably not, otherwise Blaine would be like a puppy following him around all day long. He sighed and followed Kurt.

As soon as they got in the hallway; Kurt tried to break the ice with small talk:

"Are you enjoying so far?"

"Well, the performances are really good but I wished we could properly hear it. Poor Tina; didn't even have the chance to finish her song."

Kurt looked down and Blaine could tell he was uncomfortable. He answered Blaine with a resigned face:

"That's McKinley…"

Blaine hated the hurt look on Kurt's eyes; he then took the other's hand forcing him to make eye contact:

"But you are safe now."

Kurt just nodded and Blaine went on:

"I know how you miss your friends and your teachers; but even our brief encounter with that monster Karofsky confirmed me that you are were you should be."

Kurt's reaction got Blaine by surprise: he was laughing. Kurt timidly touched Blaine's cheek:

"You really hate Karofsky, don't you?"

"Yeah! Don't you?"

Kurt adjusted his hand to touch more of Blaine's face:

"No. I told you once; I pity him."

Blaine leaned closer to Kurt as he whispered:

"I think you are the kindest person I've ever met."

In that moment, they heard footsteps at the end of the corridor and walked away from each other without having the chance to kiss. They shared a sorry smile and walked back for the second half of the concert.

The concert ended in a much lighter mood as the hecklers had left and the rest of the New Directions had joined them at the audience. Kurt could tell that Blaine was now having a great time; he could even swear he saw a furtive tear escape Blaine during Mercedes' performance. They said their good-byes to his friends that were going back to the choir room and Kurt and Blaine found themselves alone in the desert hallway.

Kurt wished more than anything to grab Blaine's hand but he was afraid of Blaine's reaction. Truth be told; Kurt expected them to be more lovey-dovey during the presentation, but Blaine hadn't even held his hand. Maybe Kurt was imagining things and getting ahead of himself as usual. Maybe Blaine didn't want them to get more serious in their relationship.

Kurt's fears were drawn away when he felt Blaine's fingers searching for his. He looked at Blaine who was grinning as he spoke:

"I was dying to hold your hand, but you can't blame me for being scared of the bullies around here."

Kurt rewarded him with a peck on the cheek. It wasn't imagination: he and Blaine were something more than friends. He gathered all his courage to ask Blaine what was bugging him:

"Blaine? We… what… ehm… do you want to go grab something to eat?"

"Sure."

Kurt chickened out and didn't ask Blaine what he really wanted to know. At least he has gained himself some time.

Blaine held the door of BreadStix open for Kurt. He noticed that his friend seemed as nervous as he was for this dinner. They had had dinner together a million times, but this was supposed to be their first date. Things at McKinley haven't gone as smooth as Blaine had planned; but dinner at BreadStix was the perfect environment to be romantic.

The restaurant was almost empty and they were guided by a bay in the corner; fortunately hidden from all the other occupied tables. Kurt was pondering something as he took his seat and accepted the menu from the waitress. They already knew what to order and were left alone before Blaine had anticipated.

Kurt was thinking something very hard as he sipped his ice-tea. Blaine admired him for a while before clearing his throat to get his attention:

"Kurt? Can we talk?"

Kurt blinked a few times while processing the information:

"Sure. Anything important?"

Blaine smiled and extended his hand towards Kurt to ease the tension:

"It's important but nothing to worry about."

Kurt smiled and grabbed the hand extended to him:

"Go on…"

Blaine took a deep breath and took courage in Kurt's thumb rubbing his hand to say it once and for all:

"Kurt, it's all wonderful between us and I don't want anything to get on the way. I was so nervous of your reaction that I've been holding it for a while now. But it's eating me alive and I need to know. Are we dating?"

"I think we are…"

Blaine shook his head:

"I don't think I put it right. Let me try again; Kurt, would you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt's grin was the best reward Blaine could have asked for.

"Blaine, I think we both have been scared little bunnies because I was willing to ask you the exact same question and not knowing how. Yes Blaine! I want more than anything to be your boyfriend."

Kurt entered home and was surprised to see his dad waiting for him at the living-room. Burt's expression was not serious but Kurt knew better that there was something more than could meet the eyes:

"Dad? Anything wrong?"

Burt gave him a little smile:

"Not exactly wrong, but I was worried about you. Finn has been home for a while now and you both said you'd be going to the same place…"

"Come on dad; it's not even that late and it's not a school night. I gave Blaine a ride after…"

Burt nodded an "oh" nonchalantly. Kurt bit his lips nervously before speaking:

"Since you are up; can we talk?"

Burt clapped his hands and looked at Kurt with a triumphant expression:

"I knew it! There's something going on and you weren't telling me. I know you pretty well, kiddo."

Kurt blushed and Burt punched playfully on his shoulder:

"Now spill it out! I'm curious of what is making my son so happy."

"I didn't know you were noticing… Well dad; I kind of have a boyfriend now."

To Kurt's astonishment, Burt laughed and hugged him:

"It's Blaine, isn't it? I was always suspicious of the way he stared at you…"

"Dad, I'm shocked! I knew you were okay with me being gay but I assumed that you would freak out when I told you I was dating someone. Yes, it's Blaine of course."

Burt chuckled:

"As I told you; I knew something was going on for quite a while now. I had a hitch and it turned out right. Let's just say I got some time to get used to the idea. Carole helped a lot in that department. Anyway, if someone can make me kid as happy as you were the past couple of days; I can do nothing else but be thankful to them."

Kurt had moist eyes as he hugged his father:

"I love you so much dad."

"I love you more, kiddo."

Blaine got home and saw his mother turning the lamp on with a serious expression:

"Blaine, we need to talk."

Blaine swallowed hard and nodded. She approached him and put a hand on his shoulder:

"I saw it, Blaine. I saw that guy bringing you home and I saw when you two kissed inside his car."

"Mom, that boy is Kurt, I already introduced him to you, and he is now my boyfriend. You know I'm gay and you must have seen this coming. Did you expect me to be single forever?"

She took a deep breath before looking deeply into his eyes:

"I didn't Blaine; but you know I'm afraid of the consequences. It's a cruel world out there; specially were we live. I don't need to remember you the Sadie Hawking's incident, right?"

Blaine shook his head with tears in his eyes:

"No, mom. Don't worry; we are being cautious. He's really important for me."

She gave him a small smile:

"Just be cautious. Anyway, someone has to tell your father before he finds out like I did and it aren't going to be me."

He nodded. Her whole reaction was better than Blaine could expect. He knew things with his father would be _way_ more complicated. His mother was beginning to climb the stairs when he called her:

"Mom? Could you hug me?"

She held him in her arms and for a moment Blaine felt the love he always wondered if it would be there. He hoped his voice wouldn't crack as he spoke:

"I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart; that's why I worry."


	13. Born This Way

_This is longer than the others because the episode was longer too._

* * *

Another Angle – Born This Way:

Kurt finished his homework and threw his math book rather harshly on the floor. Blaine just looked at him from behind his History book as he asked:

"Are you still mad that our duet was cut out from the nursing home presentation?"

Kurt got up and started pacing around Blaine's room while trying to avoid his boyfriend's concerned looks. He knew he was upset for something silly; but Blaine's worry made Kurt even more ashamed:

"No; I understood Thad's reasons."

Blaine put his book aside and went to hug Kurt from behind:

"It's about us not going to Nationals and you missing your friends, isn't it?"

Kurt was even more embarrassed that Blaine knew him so well. He simply sighed and let his head fall and rest on his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine began to nuzzle his neck while whispering in his ear:

"Maybe we should see your friends more often. You know; at least part of it would be solved."

"You know I don't regret any second of transferring to Dalton and meeting you; but if it wasn't for Karofsky…"

Blaine interrupted him:

"That's exactly the problem! If it wasn't for Karofsky; I'd be the first one telling you to go back to McKinley."

Kurt turned in his embrace quite astonished. However, his expression softened as he saw Blaine's convinced face. Kurt then ran his fingers through the other's jaw while teasingly pouting:

"Wouldn't you miss me?"

Blaine chuckled:

"Like crazy! But your happiness comes in first place."

Kurt smiled and glued their lips in a sweet kiss. He was still wondering how he could be so lucky as to have such a wonderful boyfriend.

Walking Kurt to the door was never Blaine's favorite part of the day, but knowing he had his boyfriend all for himself all day long helped a lot lift Blaine's spirit. They said their farewells with a hug because his father was reading the paper in the living-room. Kurt waved a "good-bye Mr. Anderson" and Blaine watched him get into the car and drive away.

With a sigh, Blaine locked the front door and turned around to find his father standing up and looking at him with a serious face:

"Blaine, could you sit down so we can talk?"

The boy obeyed and sat on the other sofa. Mr. Anderson liked his attitude and sat down himself:

"This boy spends an awful lot of time with you, doesn't him?"

Blaine swallowed hard; he knew where this conversation would lead to. He had been trying to gather the courage he needed to tell his father about Kurt, but he wasn't entirely sure he could do it right now:

"I've already introduced him to you, father. His name is Kurt, he transferred to Dalton a few months ago and he's also a Warbler."

"I saw his uniform, Blaine. However, none of your other Dalton friends spent so many times here before. And there's something about him that doesn't make me comfortable."

Mr. Anderson had always a way to put Blaine down. Usually he would just ignore his father and hide his anger; but he found out that when Kurt was involved he no longer had control over his feelings. Blaine tried to use his most controlled voice:

"Let's not pretend anymore, shall we father? Kurt bothers you because he's gay and he has been around more than the others because he's actually my boyfriend."

Blaine expected that reaction but he never knew his father could turn so red. Mr. Anderson had gotten up in a sudden and was pacing around nervously. He turned to Blaine in anger:

"How can you do this to me?"

Blaine's own rage got out of control too. He stopped digging his nails in his knees and stood up to face his father:

"I'm not doing anything to you! Can't _you_ see what you are doing – what you have ever done- to me?"

"I've accepted that you are gay!"

Blaine sighed ironically:

"That's right… You only just expected me never to act on it."

His father was staring at him with a blank face:

"Couldn't you at least try?"

"Try what? To be normal? I am normal father. Sorry if I don't go with your expectations; but there's nothing I can do. That's who I am."

Blaine stormed out of the room and locked himself in his bedroom. His first thought was to reach for the phone and call Kurt, but he didn't want him to know the things his father thought about them. He then went to his computer and looked at photos of them together while listening to their recorded duets.

It was a normal dinner at the Hudson-Hummel household. Kurt had just arrived from Blaine's and joined the others at the table. His happiness maid him hungry and he could tell everyone else was also in a light mood. Finn was the last to join them and he tapped Kurt's shoulder on his way to his sit:

"You'll never believe the latest news of McKinley. It kind of involves you."

"By all means then, Finn; tell me all about it."

Finn grossly swallowed the rest of pasta in his mouth before answering his brother's curiosity:

"Santana is dating Karofsky. They formed a kind of anti-bulling club and he says he's going to apologize to you."

Kurt was shocked, but before he could say anything; Burt intervened in the conversation:

"So that's why Figgins called me today. He was asking us on a meeting with the Karofskys."

Kurt didn't know if he was more surprised with Finn's news or the fact that his father was hiding something so important from him. He decided with the second:

"Dad! Why didn't you tell me we were asked at McKinley?"

"Because I know how desperately you want to go back there and I didn't want you to take a rushed decision. I was going to talk to you heart-to-heart after dinner."

It always made Kurt feel fondly at how his father respected his choices and treated him like an adult. Kurt smiled at his father:

"Well, thank you for your concern. But may I assume it's not a rushed decision if I told you I want to go in that meeting?"

Burt chuckled:

"I knew you'd want to. Fine; we'll go. But keep in mind that doesn't mean anything more than that, okay?"

"Sure; but we can go back to the subject after the meeting, right?"

Burt laughed out loud this time:

"You're incorrigible, Kurt."

Kurt smirked:

"That's why you love me."

Blaine was sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed looking fidgety at his hands. He hadn't had the courage to tell Kurt about the conversation with his father yet. He didn't want to do it over the phone or while they were surrounded by other Dalton students. Kurt had told him at school about the meeting he would have today at McKinley and now Blaine was waiting for him to arrive.

He heard a car parking on the garage and the door opening. He also heard Carole telling Kurt he was upstairs and the sound of Kurt's footsteps was soon followed by the vision of the doorknob turning.

Before either of the two noticed; they were already in each other's arms holding themselves in a tight embrace. Kurt was the one to break it, taking both of Blaine's hands instead and guiding them to sit on the bed. Blaine freed one hand and stroked it on his boyfriend soft skinned face:

"How was it? How are you?"

Kurt tilted his head to the touch:

"It was better than I expected. He says he's been blackmailed by Santana about outing him. Anyway, I don't think he'll risk bullying me anymore."

Blaine felt an odd lump in his throat: he was too scared about Kurt's safety to trust this Neanderthal. On the other hand, Kurt was glowing with the possibility of going back to his beloved school. Blaine stuttered:

"That's… That's good, right? This means you're… you're going back. All you wanted."

Apparently, Kurt could see behind Blaine's false excitement. He put his hands on both of Blaine's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes:

"Honey, I'm also worried about what it'll mean for us…"

Blaine let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding:

"I don't want anything to change. We can still see each other after school and on the weekends, right?"

Kurt smiled relieved:

"That was what I was thinking. I'm so happy to be with you."

Blaine cupped Kurt's face and kissed him with all his passion. Kurt was eager to respond and his lips were searching for Blaine's when he broke it. Kurt grinned running a hand through his hair:

"What do you say about me putting on a movie and we cuddling through it?"

"I say: only if it is something very romantic."

Kurt pecked his lips and went to his musical DVDs shelter. He flashed "Hairspray" to Blaine who nodded and got more comfortable in the bed. Kurt lay down in a way he was facing the TV but his head was rested on Blaine's shoulder. This moment, Burt passed in the hallway and smiled at them through the door:

"It's good to know someone is taking care of my boy."

Kurt smiled back at him and turned his attention back to Tracy Turnblad. Blaine, however, fought a tear menacing to drop from his eye and finally decided today was not the day to talk about his father.

Kurt was overwhelmed at how great his first day back at McKinley had been: not only for his friends and the solo he sang at the Glee club, but also for Blaine and the Warbler's lovely surprise. He was walking in the parking lot and texting his boyfriend when he heard a car horn. A familiar voice came from inside the vehicle:

"Hey gorgeous, can I have a date with you in about ten minutes at the Lima Bean?"

Kurt turned to the sound of the voice already smiling:

"My minstrel can have anything today. Meet you there."

Blaine smiled and started the car. He arrived at the coffee shop a couple of minutes later and Kurt was right behind him; parking his car on the spot right next to his. To Kurt's surprise, Blaine opened the door and climbed inside his car to steal a kiss from him.

"How can I have the best boyfriend in the world?"

Blaine smirked:

"Are you dating yourself now, Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt playfully slapped him:

"Stop being silly!"

Blaine pulled him closer for a second and much longer kiss. Kurt hugged him and whispered in his ear:

"I missed you so much. How was your day?"

He could hear Blaine's laugher as he stroked Kurt's back:

"Dalton is weird without you. Wes couldn't stop making stupid jokes all day long, but in the end; I'm in your arms and I don't have to get home for a long time."

Kurt cut the embrace so he could look Blaine in the eyes:

"What's wrong about your house?"

Blaine shook his head:

"It's… it's really nothing…"

Kurt grabbed his shoulders:

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be so affected by it."

Blaine looked at him with moist eyes and took a deep breath before speaking:

"Remember how I told you my father had issues with my sexuality? I told him about us this week and it seems like he wasn't even close to be ready for me to have a boyfriend."

Kurt felt his heart break on his boyfriend's behalf. From what he caught of Blaine's speech, it had been earlier this week and Blaine had been hiding it from him. It didn't mattered now; Kurt took the boy in his arms and said between kisses on his neck:

"Why don't we go to my place and you can tell me all about it while I make us cocoa?"

Blaine sat up to look on Kurt's eyes. He cleaned a few tears from his face and smiled at Kurt:

"At least we still have your place to hang out."

"Oh Blaine…"

The sorrow in Blaine's voice had made Kurt pull him for a kiss in which he tried to put all his feelings for the boy in. Soon enough, they were at Kurt's living-room sipping cocoa and talking about Blaine's father. When Burt got home, he just greeted the boys and went upstairs. Kurt could see Blaine's sigh and the tear that formed in his eyes.

Wes approached Blaine after they finished their presentation at the nursing home:

"Hey love-bird, where's your other half? I thought Kurt would be here to support us."

"He wanted to come but a friend needed an intervention and they staged a Barbra-vention for her at the mall. And truth be told; they couldn't have a Barbra-vention without Kurt on the lead."

Wes just nodded:

"So why the long face? Are you just missing Kurt or is it something else?"

Blaine sighed:

"No point trying to hide things from you, right? Well, Mr. Anderson is having a hard time accepting I have a boyfriend. Things aren't exactly easy at home…"

Wes held his shoulder:

"Yeah; from what you told me, Mr. Anderson can be a nasty piece of thing..."

"Tell me about it…"

"What Kurt thinks of all this?"

Blaine was embarrassed scratching his neck:

"I haven't told him what my father said about him specifically. I told Kurt how our relationship has always been and how my father changed recently. He was the best boyfriend ever; he's 100% supportive of me."

"It's good you found each other; I'm here too if you need."

"Thanks man. Maybe I'll drop by your house tonight; I don't know if Kurt will be with his friends for the rest of the evening."

A few minutes later, Blaine tapped Wes' shoulder:

"Wes, I won't bother you tonight; I'm going to Kurt's."

Wes smirked:

"Can't keep your hands off him right?"

"I'll just ignore your joke. Kurt called me after I texted him; something in the way I wrote told him I needed cherish."

"Go get him, tiger."

"How can you be, at the same time, the most annoying creature and the best friend on the face of the Earth?"

Kurt opened the door the second Blaine ringed the bell. The next second, he was assaulting Blaine with an eager kiss.

"I missed you so much today."

Blaine rewarded him with his most charming smile:

"Me too, hon."

They climbed the stairs to Kurt's room and sat on the bed holding hands. After a few moments of just smiling and staring at each other; Kurt took courage and stroked Blaine's face:

"How are things with your father?"

Blaine sighed and rested his head on Kurt's hand:

"They are stable; I think… I don't see things could get much worse, anyway."

"There's something I can do to help?"

"I don't want you getting hurt…"

It broke Kurt's heart to see Blaine like that and to feel that his boyfriend was trying to spare him by keeping something in secret. Kurt took a deep breath:

"What did he call me?"

Blaine was taking by surprise:

"What?"

"It will do no good to keep things from me, Blaine. I know your father said nasty things about me and you are afraid to tell me. Was it fag? Or it was something else? You see; I don't mind. I've got worse and I survived. It's not with me we should be worried; the problem is you. He is your father and what breaks my heart is that he has a hard time accepting who you are. I don't want to hide in here anymore. I want to go to your place too; I don't care if he insults me."

Blaine looked at him with pleading eyes:

"I care! I don't want my father saying nasty things about the person I'm with."

Kurt cupped his face:

"It's nothing personal; he barely even knows me. Just give him time and while that I'm here for you. We are in this together."

"You make me happy like no one ever did."

Blaine got closer to Kurt and captured his lips in a kiss. Soon their kisses where becoming sloppier and they end up lying down. To Kurt's surprise, he was comfortable making out with Blaine in a lying position. Until Blaine's hands were on his hips and Kurt sat up gasping. Blaine sat up apologizing:

"I'm sorry Kurt; I'm so sorry. I got carried away. It won't happen again; not until you're ready. I'll wait for as long as you want too."

Kurt was searching for the right words:

"You know it's not you; it's just that I…"

Blaine stopped him and awkwardly touched his face so Kurt would face him:

"You aren't comfortable with sex yet. I know; don't worry. We talked about it; remember who was the one who told you father you needed to have _the talk_."

Blaine leaned in for a kiss but Kurt pushed him away astonished:

"It was you?"

Blaine lowered his head:

"I was worried about you. I wanted you to have all the information possible so you could be protected. I care so much about you, Kurt."

They stood a few minutes in silence just studying each other. Kurt finally sighed and cupped Blaine's face:

"Promise me never to protect me in that way again?"

Blaine laughed:

"I could never promise that."

Either way, their lips met on a kiss that became a hug. Kurt was feeling both sorry and thankful for the boy in his arms. He was fully aware of how much they struggled for liking who they liked. Right there he knew what to write in his shirt for the week's assignment.

Blaine opened his front door to Kurt, curious about what the other wanted so much to show him. His father wasn't home but having Kurt there was still a big step for both of them. He guided his boyfriend to his room:

"What is that you want me to see?"

Kurt smirked at him while unbuttoning his coat:

"This week's Glee club assignment was to write something on our shirts that we might don't like about ourselves but we are proud of either way because we were born this way and I chose that."

Blaine's eyes ran to Kurt's chest were the big letters appear to shine for him. Kurt's smile was so proud as he showed him the big "likes boys" that Blaine couldn't help but grinning back:

"I wish I could be was brave as you."

Kurt walked closer and held him by the waist:

"But you are, honey. Who do you think taught me to be courageous? You just have to remember it."

Blaine leaned in for a kiss and Kurt was quick to respond. Having Kurt in his arms made him see that he would fight any battle to be with this boy.


	14. Rumors

Another Angle – Rumors:

Blaine was very happy about Kurt being back at the school he wished. However, he couldn't deny that he missed his boyfriend like crazy. They have never texted and called each other so much. As he was in his free period at Dalton; he used the time to call Kurt.

"Hi honey"

"Hello sweetie; how are things today at McKinley?"

Kurt gave a little laugh that always made Blaine hear bells:

"It's fine; better now that I'm listening to your voice."

"I miss you too. That's why I'm calling; Wes is planning a night off for the Warblers here at Dalton and he told me to invite you. Are you free tonight?"

"For you I'm always free."

"Great! I can barely wait. A warning thou; you know how annoying the Warblers can get on a night off, right?"

Kurt chuckled amused this time:

"Blaine! There wasn't that long ago since I left the Warblers…"

Blaine was a little worried:

"Yeah… But we haven't been in one of those nights since we became a couple…"

"Are you embarrassed of me, honey?"

"Never! I'm embarrassed of them. I can't believe I actually call them my friends!"

"Don't worry; I can handle them. You are not getting rid of me so easily."

Blaine chuckled:

"I won't let you go. See you tonight."

"See you."

Blaine sighed while holding the phone against his chest: he and Kurt were in a dreamy honeymoon phase for which he didn't see an end so soon. Maybe they were beginning to annoy their friends, but he couldn't care less.

Kurt was greeted at Dalton by his boyfriend waiting for him by the door. Since they were alone, he pecked Blaine on the lips and mocked:

"I still know my way around."

Blaine grinned:

"It was I that couldn't way to see you any longer. I miss seeing you daily."

Blaine grabbed Kurt by the waist and he had no other option than to whisper in his ear:

"I missed you too. So much."

They stood by the door just feeling each other's warmth for quite a while. Suddenly, a voice scared them out of their trance:

"Come on guys; this is a school. Keep it PG."

Kurt instantly turned into a bright shade of red and Blaine took to him the responsibility of defending them against his friend teases:

"Give it a break, Wes! I can deal with your mockery, but I won't allow that you do it to Kurt."

Wes faked an offended face:

"You hurt me like that, Anderson. I was just trying to avoid you two getting caught by a teacher and having to face an embarrassing situation. But okay; I'll be in my best behavior with Kurt. After all, he's the responsible for our Blaine-boy being in such a good mood lately. Can I at least compliment Kurt for finding himself a perfect gentleman?"

Kurt, rather confused, shook the hand Wes was extending him. Blaine rolled his eyes:

"Get lost, Wes. We are on our way."

Wes walked back to the Warblers' room giggling. Blaine was guiding Kurt with a hand on his back when Kurt questioned:

"What is wrong with Wes tonight? He seemed so at ease?"

Blaine smiled awkwardly:

"He's always like that; he just spared you. You had to see how many little jokes about me having a crush on you he bugged me with before we got together."

Kurt chuckled at how much his boyfriend was red right then:

"Well, it turns out he was right, wasn't he?"

"I'm not saying he was wrong; I'm just pointing out he's an annoying know-it-all."

Kurt grinned and pecked his cheek before they joined the others:

"And you are an irresistible cutie."

It was a pleasant night in which Kurt got to know the real Wes: the one who would bother him and Blaine all night long without allowing anyone but David see what he was doing. But it wasn't just Wes who showed another side to Kurt that night.

As the interphone ranged announcing that their third order of pizza was at the door; Kurt and Blaine volunteered to get it as a way to get rid of Wes for a couple of minutes. To their surprise, a familiar face was delivering the pizza.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

The blond boy appeared to be searching for a place to hide his head:

"Damn it! Kurt, I thought you wouldn't be here tonight and I was hoping Blaine wasn't the one answering the door."

Kurt looked puzzled at him:

"Sam, there's nothing wrong about you working. We all know how good it is to grant a couple of bucks for our own."

Sam gulped and stared at Kurt with a sad face:

"Well, I guess I should get this out of my system and I feel like I can trust you guys."

Blaine said unsure:

"Sam? Do you need to talk? Do you feel like getting inside?"

Sam smiled weakly at him:

"I sure need to talk, but I rather it wasn't in front of the other Warblers. Besides, I can't take long; I have other pizzas to deliver."

Blaine took them to a bench outside the main building and Sam began to talk:

"My father has lost his job a few months ago and now they took our house. We've been living in a single room in a Motel. So I needed to find a job; but one I could take only the night shifts to have the afternoons free to watch my brother and sister. The pizza place doesn't pay much but it's the best I could find."

Kurt tentatively put his hand on Sam's shoulder:

"Is there anything we could help?"

The boy wasn't crying but his voice was cracking:

"I haven't thought much about it. I haven't told anybody; I mean, Quinn knows because we go to the same church. If you happen to know somewhere that's hiring and pays well… Other than that; we are pretty much accepting anything."

Blaine smiled:

"I can see if one of my father's friends needs someone to work for them."

Kurt had slowly started to run his hand on Sam's back:

"You don't need to worry; your secret is safe with us. And I can see in my enormous wardrobe what can fit you. Would you be interested in clothes?"

Sam nodded:

"It would help a lot. Thank you guys; it's nice to know I have some friends around here."

Kurt tilted his head uncomfortably:

"I know I'm not in a place to judge; but I'd say you can count on the rest of the New Directions as well. I'll respect your time to tell them, but I'm pretty sure they'd be willing to help."

"Thank you Kurt, but I can't cope with sympathetic looks right now. I prefer to keep it hidden."

Blaine was really comfortable on Kurt's bed while his boyfriend was sorting some clothes to take to Sam. Kurt placed another pile of clothes next to him and rubbed one of his legs on the way back to the closet:

"It so nice of you to be helping me."

Blaine looked at him and grinned:

"As I told you; it's no trouble at all and I still got to spend some minutes with you. Even if I think I'm being of no help at all here."

"You are helping me makes choices and figure which of my clothes would fit Sam."

Blaine turned on the bed so he was facing Kurt:

"Kurt, come on. You need no help at all dressing another man. And I mean dressing another man in this specific situation; don't go getting ideas of actually going dressing another man."

Kurt smirked:

"Do I detect a little jealousy in my boyfriend's last sentence?"

"I think you are the most adorable creature on Earth to be helping Sam like you are; but I don't like the idea of sharing you at all. And it would make me really jealous if you are even considering giving that shirt you are holding to him."

Kurt laughed and lay down on the little room that was near Blaine:

"I know how much you like to cuddle me when I'm wearing this shirt; I wouldn't dream of giving it away. I also like to be cuddled by you; besides, it kind of smells like you too by now."

Blaine pouted and Kurt kissed his peck. He let Blaine hold him closer and play with his hair.

"It's so good when we find time to be together. I know we talk every day, but I miss seeing you and touching you."

Kurt snuggled closer:

"I know what you mean. I organize my whole week so we can sneak out some time together."

"It would be easier if my father would let you into my house as well."

"Don't think about it that way. It's good that we have time to be together; your father will someday get used to the idea of the two of us. I don't care if we have to wait."

Blaine smiled and pulled him for a kiss:

"Thank you for being you."

Kurt smiled as he saw Blaine's name flashing on his phone:

"Hi boyfriend."

"Hello my dearest one. Are you home?"

"Yes, I'm watching football with dad. Everything went well with my mission early."

"Good that's what I wanted to know."

Kurt got up from the couch to have more privacy to talk with his boyfriend. He crossed Finn who was entering the house. He was just mentioning Blaine's name and Finn frowned at it. Kurt found it strange and told his boyfriend he would call him before going to bed. He hung-up the phone and turned to Finn:

"Anything wrong?"

Finn's expression was accusatory:

"I don't know; it's up to your conscience to tell me."

Kurt was surprised:

"I beg your pardon?"

"How do you have the courage to talk to Blaine like that after what you just did to him?"

"Are you on drugs Finn?"

Kurt was done with this conversation and went to his room without another word.

"Don't worry Kurt, I trust you entirely. I wouldn't go believing the first rumor that got into my ear, okay? See you tomorrow then."

Wes approached and bumped his shoulder:

"Hey Blaine-boy; something is wrong in paradise?"

Blaine shook his head at his friend silliness:

"One would say I'd be used to you by now; but surprisingly I'm not. Everything is right between the two of us. It's just that Kurt was helping a friend and it turned into a gossip in McKinley. He wanted to make sure I wouldn't hear it from somebody else."

"I wouldn't be jealous; Kurt is head over heels about you."

"I'm not worried about competition."

Wes blew a wolf-whistle:

"Look who is confident today."

Blaine smirked:

"It's not only you who know how to play, my dear Wes."

Rachel was apologizing to Blaine for the hundredth time:

"Are you sure our rumors didn't get you to doubt Kurt?"

Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand:

"I trust my boyfriend, Rachel. However, you two should be more careful before spreading rumors the next time."

Finn lowered his head:

"It won't happen again."

Kurt was getting fed up with the atmosphere. The whole week had been about gossip and misunderstandings. Rachel and Finn had invited them for coffee as a way of making things clear. The only problem was they haven't talked about anything else and it was starting to get boring:

"No harm done, right? We have all found ways to help Sam and he can now count on all of us whenever he needs. Could we talk about something else?

Rachel clapped her hands together:

"Great! I could use you guys' help to convince Quinn to let Finn and I sing a duet at Nationals."

Finn began to argue with Rachel that he didn't want to pick up a fight with Quinn. Kurt rolled his eyes and abstracted from the conversation watching an old couple on a table next to theirs. Blaine squeezed his hand and woke him from his daydream:

"You are so adorable when your friends piss you up."

"What is so adorable about me being irritated?"

Blaine played with his fingers:

"That you are not irritated at all; they piss you off but you can't leave a day without them. Just like I can't live a day without you and someday we'll be like that old couple you were watching."

"Wrinkled and smelly?"

Blaine chuckled:

"Together and happy; just like you're in the New Directions. I love how they make you glow."

Kurt shrugged:

"They may make me glow; but it's only a certain Warbler that makes me really shine."

* * *

_Hi guys, I've started a new story and maybe you want to check it out. It's called "The Other Hummel" and you can find it here or at LiveJournal (look for louisahummel). _


	15. Prom Queen

Another Angle – Prom Queen:

Kurt couldn't complain about his life right now: he was back at the school his friends were and where all the other students seemed now to ignore the fact that his was gay and just let him be. And, more importantly, he had a wonderful boyfriend with who he have found the perfect balance so they could see each other a lot and still keep up with studies and Glee-Clubs. Everything was just going fine and Kurt was letting his mind wonder if he should ask Blaine to go to the Prom with him.

Not that he thought Blaine was ashamed of him or anything; after all, he was the one who asked to keep PDAs to a minimum. But something about appearing at his bully-full school as a couple at Prom made him think Blaine could not be totally comfortable about. Kurt always dreamed that when he found a boyfriend he'd be able to walk hand-in-hand with him and slow-dance at his Prom. Blaine grabbed his hand at whatever opportunity he got; however, slow-dancing at Prom might not be his cup of tea…

Well, if he believed he and Blaine had a solid relationship; why wouldn't he invite his boyfriend for Prom? Besides, if he never asked the answer would always be no, right? But Kurt wanted to do that face to face; he wanted to measure Blaine's reaction to be sure he wasn't forcing his boyfriend to do something he wasn't comfortable about. He decided to ask Blaine out for dinner and prop the question there. He searched for his phone and typed the message:

"_Are you in for dinner with me tonight at BreadStix? My treat! XXXX"_

It didn't take a full minute before Blaine's answer was flashing on his screen:

"_A date with you? I'm always in! But we'll discuss the 'your treat' part. XXXX"_

Kurt couldn't help but smile. At least one thing was for sure: he was in a solid relationship with the most amazing man in the universe.

Blaine sighed and let himself fall on one of Dalton's comfortable chairs. Dalton's furniture was one of the great aspects of the school. The other was that it was an all-boy school; if they ever decided to throw some sort of ball in here no one would care if the boy's dates were other boys. Most people seemed to like the fact that he and Kurt were a couple. While at McKinley…

He was lost in his worries when he saw Wes crossing him by absent-mindedly. For the first time in years, Blaine was the one surprising Wes:

"Is that long face because Lydia is not putting out for you, my dearest Wes?"

Wes' face while he jumped scared was priceless and it got Blaine instantly into a fit of laughter. However, Wes' wit was quit to come up with an appropriate reply:

"Are you the one to talk? I bet you anything as you and your boyfriend are still virgins…"

Blaine coughed and looked aside; Wes had a triumphant smirk on his face:

"Well, well grasshopper; you've still got a lot to learn from the master. But you must be seeking for my advice since you called me out of my day-dreams."

"As a matter of fact, I am. Can we go someplace quiet so we can talk?"

Wes nodded sympathetically and followed Blaine to an empty classroom. He sat down with a flourish and looked at his worried friend:

"I sense some disturbance in paradise. Tell me all that's in your heart and the Great Wes will solve your problems."

Blaine let out a little chuckle before going back to his serious state and beginning to share his thoughts with his friend:

"Kurt asked me to go to Prom with him."

"Did you tell him about the Sadie Hawking's incident?"

Blaine just nodded and Wes went on, a little concerned now:

"And he insisted anyway?"

"No! Of course not! He said he'd understand if I didn't want to go and that it would be alright. But I saw in his eyes how much he wanted to go and I couldn't deny him it."

"Oh, Puppy-love! My friend, I'd say that you are whipped and there's nothing you can do about it but enjoy. As for the Prom; we can only hope for the best. Kurt is having no trouble with bullying there, right? Anyway, he'll be there for you. I firmly believe that it will bring you guys even closer. Go on and parade with your man for one night. Try to have a good time, Blaine-boy."

Blaine gave him a half-smile. He liked Wes' capacity of always seeing the good side of situations.

Kurt could hear the knockings on his door:

"Kurt, please! Open the door so we can talk. Come on; I hate to think you're mad at me."

The hurt in Blaine's voice was it for him; he ran to unlock the door and take his boyfriend in his arms:

"I'm not mad at you. I'm never mad at you. I'm just… confused? It's all that's going on at McKinley…"

He caught Blaine wiping away a tear even though he was trying to hide it. Blaine's voice, however, showed no trace that it was breaking:

"We've got each other, Kurt. No matter what's going on at McKinley, at Dalton, at… ehrm, well, anywhere else."

One of the perks of dating your best friend was catching what he left unsaid. Kurt was starting to see how wounded Blaine was because of the bullying he suffered in the past. He guided his boyfriend to sit with him at his bed and stroked the boy's hair. After a few seconds of a comfortable intimate silence; Kurt gathered the courage to say:

"Honey? Do you want to talk about your bullying?"

Blaine sighed and lay on the bed. Kurt hesitantly lay by his side and was relieved when Blaine reached for his hand:

"I'll tell you everything about it but not today. Your Prom is about you and, as you said, it's about redemption. I don't want to be scared of the ghosts of my past. I want that night to be about us and about how happy we are together."

Blaine kissed his knuckles and Kurt happily snuggled closer resting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Blaine grinned and closed his eyes. Kurt tried in a feeble voice, since his boyfriend seemed to be deep in thinking:

"Blaine, I'm scared."

Blaine's eyes opened and focused on him with great interest:

"Of what?"

"Karofsky. I mean… I don't think he'll try to attack me in any kind of violent way; but this whole situation with him and Santana just smells suspicious to me."

Kurt hid his face on Blaine's shoulder to avoid letting his tears drop. He could only hear a sigh and feel Blaine's lips giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Blaine shut the car down and pattered his fingers on the wheel. They were at the parking lot of McKinley and Prom was more real and scarier in his head. Kurt made a move to open the door but he stopped him:

"Could we… talk? Just a minute…"

Kurt opened his most irresistible smile and Blaine was calmer to reach for the box in the back seat:

"I wanted to give you this first."

Kurt opened the box and his eyes started to glow as he saw the two identical lapel corsages. Blaine was nervously babbling:

"I probably should have given you these when I picked you up at your house but I wanted you to feel absolutely comfortable to not wear them. The whole thing with your outfit and your father the other day… I don't know the proper etiquette to two boys going together to a ball, but I founded them cute. I totally understand if it clashes with your outfit or if it's too old-fashioned. I just thought it would be nice if people somehow knew we are together."

Kurt's smile grew wider as he leaned in to hug him.

"I love them Blaine. I can't begin to tell how thankful I am that you are here with me today. I know what it means to you and I'll feel immensely glad if tonight we can get you hid of all your ghosts."

Blaine smiled embarrassed and ducked his head. He kept staring at the wheel as he spoke:

"There's kind of something I needed to ask of you…"

Kurt encouragingly put a hand on his shoulder:

"Anything you want, honey."

Blaine turned to him with moist eyes:

"Can we not slow dance? It was… while we were… I mean, me and my friend at the Sadie Hawking's… I slow danced with my friend in the ball and that was what inflamed the bullies."

Kurt captured him in his arms again:

"No problem. We'll just have a good time and be together tonight, okay? Also, you'll totally rock at the stage and I'll be proud to tell everybody that you are my boyfriend."

Blaine chuckled and turned in Kurt's embrace so he could give him a chase kiss.

Humiliation. Pure humiliation. Kurt didn't know if the worse was to see the mocking face of those who had turned him into a walking joke or the concerned/hurt face of Blaine trying to comfort him. Either way, he decided minutes ago that the only way out of this was up: he was going to reenter that gymnasium with his head up high and he'd get his rightful crow.

Blaine hadn't tried to dissuade him; but Kurt knew his boyfriend wasn't in love with the idea. And great part of what he was doing was for Blaine too. He was decided to show him that they could go above the bullies.

Kurt could tell Blaine was somewhere around near him; but all his focus was now on opening those doors and entering glamorously at that gym. They had made him a Prom Queen? They would get the best Prom Queen McKinley had ever seen.

It all happened in a couple of seconds but in Blaine's perception it had occurred during eternal hours. He had seen Kurt's resolution as he walked towards the stage to get crowed. Inside Blaine's head was a mix of horror movie and a sense of very close danger coming to catch him, as flashes of the Sadie Hawking's flooded his mind and the hateful eyes of strangers were gazing on him.

It was as if he was seeing through a mist as he watched Kurt and Karofsky getting down the stage together. Suddenly, all the images had changed and all he could remember was the first time he kissed Kurt. A specific scene of that day; the exact moment when Kurt got back from his shock and placed a hand on Blaine's face and began to kiss him back. The touch of Kurt's hand that day had told him all he wanted to know: it was the symbol of the reassurance Kurt always had given him and would continue to give in a different way. He remembered how had melted into the kiss as the feeling took over him.

That was it: all he wanted Kurt to feel was the same he had felt that day. He'd do anything to make sure his boyfriend got the reassurance he needed from him. The first word he had texted Kurt had been 'courage'; tonight he was taking the word back to ask his boyfriend on a slow dance in front of a huge audience.

All the way from the school to his house, Kurt hasn't found the right words to thank Blaine for the night. They were in a much lighter mood after having danced several songs together. Blaine was humming along with the radio and Kurt got so distracted listening to him that he didn't noticed they had already arrived.

Blaine turned to him smiling:

"I brought you safe and sound to your castle, Your Highness."

Kurt chuckled because Blaine's fingers were tickling his neck and the gaze he held on him was so intense that made him blush:

"Thank you."

Blaine just smiled. Kurt held his wrist and pulled his hand so he could kiss it:

"I mean it. Thank you for tonight. I felt so protected by the way you took care of me. You gave me courage to carry on."

"I need to thank you too, Kurt. I'm glad you insisted with me on going with you; it sure chased some ghosts away."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine fondly. When their mouths parted; their foreheads were still touching and Kurt whispered:

"You don't know how much it means to me to have someone I can count on in this world. Ever since my mom passed away; dad was the only person for me. Now I know I have you too and that feels wonderful. I wish you could have known mom; I'm sure she'd approve you like dad does."

Only after speaking, Kurt became aware he might have touched in a painful subject for Blaine. Blaine's voice was sure breaking but his reaction was good:

"I also wished I'd known her; I'm sure she was a fantastic person. I can see some traits of her in her son."

Blaine leaned in for a kiss and Kurt tried to put all his feelings into the way his lips were moving along with Blaine's.

Blaine was driving away from Kurt's house and he could swear he saw Burt smiling from the window for a brief second before going back in and turning off the light. It was good to know that Kurt's father liked him. And now Kurt's words were echoing in his head: "_I wish you could have known mom"._ Blaine wished that too; he wanted to know everything about the boy who had changed his life so much. He wanted to be sure that Mrs. Hummel would also like him and approve the choice her son had made. In that second, Blaine thought he saw a star twinkling in the sky. He wasn't the most superstitious of persons; but he'd take that as a good sign.


	16. Funeral

Another Angle – Funeral:

Kurt went running downstairs to open the door to his boyfriend:

"So glad you are here!"

Blaine welcomed him in his arms but still looked puzzled:

"It's always wonderful to see you, but I'm curious as for why you needed me with such urgency here today."

"I'm auditioning for a solo at Nationals and I trust no one else's opinion to help me prepare for it."

Blaine snorted out a little laugh:

"You are such an adorable diva!"

Kurt was offended:

"It's serious Blaine; we've got lots of work to do."

"I doubt it; but let's go. What do you have in mind?"

Kurt bit his lips unsure:

"Gypsy… I have a number of "Rose's Turn" that maybe…"

Blaine interrupted him by pulling him by the waist:

"I'm not so sure about the song; but I agree on the musical. Why don't we put on the DVD to get some fresh ideas and I'll help you rehearse after?"

The way Blaine was kissing his neck was very distracting and Kurt knew they wouldn't exactly watch the DVD. Whatever, he knew that score by heart since he was a little boy; he could use some make-out time with his boyfriend to calm him for his audition. After, his determination wouldn't let his hottie distract him from rehearsing and getting that solo. Rachel could suck it; everything would come up Kurt…

Blaine was tired from being solving trigonometry problems all afternoon. Suddenly, his phone went buzzing and showing Kurt's picture on the screen. He picked up smiling:

"Hey sweetheart; only you to brighten my day after so much Math."

"Hi honey; so you've been having a bad day?"

By the way Kurt's voice sounded broken; Blaine knew his boyfriend was having a far worse day than him:

"Kurt; what's wrong? Where are you? Did someone do something to you?"

He didn't want to sound so exasperated to not worry his boyfriend; but his mind now was a horror movie showing in an incredible speed all the terrible things that could have happened to Kurt. Most of the things would leave him in a state where he couldn't possibly be calling Blaine; but this kind of detail did not matter to his stirred mind. To his relief; Kurt was quick in sighing and continuing to speak:

"I'm… fine; I mean, I'm feeling blue but there's nothing wrong with me. Besides, listening to your voice is making me calmer. Coach Sylvester's sister died and the Glee club is offering to prepare her funeral. It's kind of silly; I didn't even know her sister and I don't like Coach Sylvester that much. However…"

Blaine didn't let him finish:

"It reminded you of your mother…"

Kurt exhaled:

"Exactly. I just didn't want to cry at school and I called you to see if you could calm me down. I'm better now; I'll just go home and make a cup of tea."

"Are you still at McKinley?"

"Yes; why?"

"Then drive here and let me make that cup of tea for you. I'm also heading to my kitchen to get started on the brownies and you get to choose the movie today."

Blaine could tell Kurt was smiling:

"I really don't want to give you any trouble. I know you have a big test this week."

"That's exactly why you should come. Do you think I can concentrate if I know you'll spend some hours alone at home feeling blue? Come on; at least until it's time for your father to get home. It'll break my heart to know you needed me and I wasn't there. And that, my dear Kurt, is the infallible recipe for me to fail my test."

Kurt couldn't contain a chuckle:

"Who's exaggerating now? Fine; you got me. How can I say no to you being so damn cute?"

"See you in five, then."

"I'm on my way."

Kurt and Finn were in a stranger's hospital room, going through her stuff and sorting things into piles. They've been working in silence until Finn commented:

"I feel like I knew her by now."

"It's easier to do it for a stranger. Sorting my mother's stuff was something me and dad could only do after a long time since she passed away."

"My dad's stuff was all that was left of him for me to try to figure out who he was."

Kurt sat down and cleared a stubborn tear from his face while arranging Jean's teddy-bears. He then heard a sob from Finn. Kurt had never seen his brother cry so he wasn't sure if it was alright to hug him. Soon, Finn had been reduced to a crying pile on the floor. Kurt left all his doubts aside in favor of helping his brother. He kneeled beside the crying boy and pulled him in his arms. Finn managed to say between hiccups:

"I don't know what's worse: never have known like me or losing so soon like you did."

Kurt rubbed his back:

"Worse is never having loved. Or be in Sue's position and be left with no one else."

"She has us."

Kurt gave him a little smile:

"Just because of the goodness of our hearts. Come on; let's grab a glass of water and try to calm down before she gets here."

Blaine hung up from the phone where he was checking up on Kurt with a lump in his throat. He heard his mother making dinner downstairs and decided to join her.

"Mom?"

"Hi sweetie; anything wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

She swallowed hard looking uncomfortable:

"Blaine; I'm not sure I'm the best person to give you boy advice…"

He snorted:

"It's not that… Have you… Have you ever lost someone important?"

She stared at him puzzled:

"Like what? Someone very intimate? I believe not. I mean; I know lots of people who are now dead, but no one that close. Why?"

Blaine scratched the back of his neck while trying to find the right words:

"How do you think it feels? I can't even start to conceive the idea of living in a world where the people I love don't exist anymore."

She exhaled and got closer to him placing a hand on his jaw:

"The time you were at the hospital after the Sadie Hawking's incident; I thought I might lose you. I can tell you it was the worse feeling I ever experimented. I don't wish that to my worst enemy."

Blaine just nodded and stayed quiet for a few seconds. After a while, he got up and went to hug his mother:

"I love you, mom."

She smiled and kissed him on the forehead:

"Me too, honey. Me too."

Kurt got home back from the funeral and went straight to look for his dad. He found Burt alone in his room and knocked to see if he could go in. He heard from inside:

"Come in!"

His dad was hiding a box under the bed and passing his hand on the face like he was cleaning something from there. Kurt knew what box that was and what exactly his father was trying to hide; so he just smiled. Burt looked at him and smiled back:

"Oh! It's you pal."

"It's me dad; but I don't think Carole would have minded if she saw you going through mommy's stuff."

Burt chuckled:

"Since when are you so smart about me? It's been a hard week in this house; hasn't it?"

Kurt didn't wait to be invited and lay in his father bed, resting his head on the man's lap:

"Don't forget that everyone that lives in this house knows what it feels like to lose someone very dear. That's exactly what brought us together as a family."

Burt started to stroke his fingers through Kurt's hair:

"You and your brother proven to be so mature this week helping Sue out. I'm proud of both of you."

Kurt gave him a little smile as his eyes began to close:

"Thank you, dad; but it's good to know I can still be your little boy from time to time. I'm glad to have your shoulder to cry on whenever I need."

Burt made a noise like he was fighting a sob, but Kurt decided to pretend he didn't know it. His dad entered his usual way of trying to make small talk:

"Weren't Blaine with you today?"

"He wished he was; but he had a big test today and couldn't skip it to be there with me. I texted him telling I was coming home but I wanted to be with you today. I love you dad; I love everything about you. I miss mom so much and you were the only one who could understand it. People may disagree but I consider myself a lucky boy for having you in my life."

This time Burt was clearly crying and there was no way he could disguise it. Kurt got up and pulled him to his embrace. Burt started to rub his son's back and managed to say between sobs:

"I was so proud of you today, kiddo. And I love you more than anything in this world; you know that, right?"

Kurt began crying too:

"I know dad; I always knew."

They lay down together and stay snuggled to each other for a while. Carole lightly knocked on the door by the end of the afternoon:

"Hi; I just wanted to check on you guys."

Burt lovingly stocked Kurt hair and answered to his wife:

"We are fine."

She smiled:

"Well, dinner will be ready soon. Join us when you are ready."

Burt nodded and Kurt thanked her. She left them alone. Kurt liked Carole a lot; she knew she could never replace his mother but was whiling to give him all the motherly love she gave to Finn. It was for moments like this that he knew his father had made the right choice. Carole knew they still needed to be just father and son and respected that. Also, she would have prepared a healthy dinner for them and would hug them dearly as soon as they were ready for her. He was happy his father had found someone to take care of him when Kurt would be gone.

The minutes had never passed so slowly for Blaine than on this particular ride between Westville and Lima. Kurt's text message had been his cue that he didn't want to talk right now. But Blaine couldn't help it: he knew Kurt was in distress and he needed to see his boyfriend and tell him he' d always be there for him.

He arrived at the Hummel-Hudson house and was greeted by Carole. He put on his best smile:

"Good evening Mrs. H; is Kurt home?"

She greeted him with a grin and pulled the boy for a hug:

"Hi sweetie; it's so good to see you. Kurt will need you tonight; I'm glad you are here. However, his up with Burt and it's better not to interrupt them now. They must be soon joining us for dinner. Why don't you go clean yourself and come wait with me at the dining room?"

"Thank you."

Blaine liked Kurt's family a lot. They were always making sure he felt welcome at their place and seemed very happy for him and Kurt. His own mother was always very polite with Kurt, but never went farther than that. His father… well, it was better not to think about his father right now.

Burt appeared at the top of the stairs:

"Carole, was it the door… Blaine! So good you can join us tonight, kiddo!"

"Hello Mr…. I mean, Burt. I was wondering if I could see Kurt."

Burt captured him in a bear-hug:

"Kurt will be thrilled to see you. He's upstairs doing God knows what. Could you go there remind him dinner is ready?"

Blaine awkwardly left the grownups in the living-room to climb the stairs to his boyfriend's bedroom. He knocked and Kurt called him in.

"Blaine!"

Before he knew it; Blaine was again being hug-attacked. This time he laughed a little:

"I was afraid you didn't want to see me today."

"And why would that be?"

"I thought you messaged me because you wanted to be alone. Sorry if I showed up without a warning; but I needed to be sure you were okay."

Kurt grinned and kissed him sweetly:

"Thank you honey; you are the best. I didn't call because I was afraid I was going to cry. And, yes, I needed some alone time with dad. But now you are here for me and I couldn't be happier. All the people I love the most are together in one house and telling me they'll be there for me whenever I need. What else could I ask for?"

Kurt suddenly got quiet knowing quite well what was missing. Blaine didn't mention his mother but grabbed the boy's hand and kissed it:

"It's good that you are sure I'll always be here."

Kurt smiled:

"If you can stay after dinner to cuddle through a movie with me it would really comfort me."

And indeed Blaine could. After a nice family dinner; the two boys went to Kurt's room and lay impossibly close while watching a marathon of Diney Princess' movies. Watching all those animated girls finding their prince charming while having Kurt in his arms; made Blaine realize for the first time that he might be in love.


	17. New York

Another Angle – New York:

"You're going to spend an awful lot of time away."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend pouting comfortably spread around his bed. He put more items on his suitcase and approached Blaine:

"I know honey; but there's no way I could _not_ go."

"I'm not asking that. It's just that I'll miss you a lot. I wish I could be there with you or something. It's good to have a boyfriend; especially when said boyfriend is you."

Kurt smiled and crawled over Blaine:

"I'll miss you more than you can imagine."

There was so much more that Kurt wanted to say with that little sentence. He wished Blaine could guess how much he missed him every day; how he thought of going back to Dalton just to be with him. Simply put: Kurt knew he was in love but was too scared to say it to Blaine. He had spent so many times this year making things up in his mind about Blaine that now he needed to be careful. Things were wonderful and Kurt didn't want to scare him away with a word said on the wrong time.

Kurt's hopes were high about summer time; he would see Blaine more often and their relationship would change for the better. Maybe before the time they would have to go back to school Kurt would have managed the courage to confess his true feelings. Tonight, the eve before Kurt was leaving town, he would just enjoy Blaine's company and relax in his embrace.

Blaine was glad he had so much to study for Dalton; this way he had less time to miss Kurt. He was very proud of his boyfriend for being in New York competing at the Nationals Show Choir competition; but he was also a little jealous and feeling lonely. Wes and David were about to graduate and then Dalton would finish its transformation from best school in the world to a place to remember people who moved away. Blaine was less than enthusiastic about that…

To brighten his day; his phone started buzzing announcing a call from Kurt.

"Hi handsome; it's so good to hear your voice."

"Blaine! I can't stop thinking about you: New York is fantastic and I spend all the time wishing you were here with me to see the things I'm seeing."

Blaine smiled fondly:

"I miss you every minute too; Dalton is kind of empty without you."

"Aw honey; that's so sweet. But let me tell about the things I'm seeing around here: everything is so perfect and people seem much more... how I can put it… civilized! Now; I'm whiling to see 5th Avenue and Broadway to make my trip almost perfect. Because, you know, it would just be perfect if you were here."

"Let's make a deal: I'll take you one day to New York and take you to a Broadway show."

Blaine could hear the smile in Kurt's voice:

"That would be dreamy. I'll hold you to that."

"You can: it would be dreamy for me too."

Kurt emitted a high squeak:

"Blaine; there's a gay couple holding hands on the street right now and no one is casting them a dirty look! I _so_ want to move here…"

"Why don't I move in with you and I can hold _your_ hand."

"I'm being serious, Blaine."

"Who said I'm not? My dream is to work with musical theater and where better than Broadway?"

Kurt voice seemed a little broken by then:

"What are the odds that I'd find a boyfriend with the same dreams as me in Lima, Ohio?"

"Maybe we are meant to be, gorgeous."

Had he gone too far with his last sentence? Blaine felt each day closer to Kurt than the day before; if that was even possible… However, he never had his doubts clarified because Kurt's answer took another way:

"So sorry honey; I have to hung-up because Mr. Schue is calling us now. I don't have much free time around here; but I'll call you whenever possible. I miss you so much."

"Go get them. I miss you too."

The _I love you_ that was hanging from Blaine's tongue was left unsaid one more time. He was still afraid of Kurt's reaction and not yet 100% positive about his feelings. Anyway; he was very sure that during a phone call was _not_ the moment he had pictured to say it for the first time. If time could only run a little faster…

Kurt liked being roomed with the girls; but one thing hit his nerves: having to share the bathroom with so many vanities. On the other hand; he'd rather put fire to his scarves collection to thinking about the state the boy's bathroom would be by then. He resigned to waking up 5 am to have the bathroom just for him for as long as he wanted.

Actually, he was quite happy: he was in his dream city, the New Directions was one of the top fifty show choir on the country and his fabulous boyfriend would send him a cute text every other hour. Dreams were coming true for Kurt Hummel. And what was he doing about it? Seriously; he was in New York City, for crying out loud, and the best thing he could be doing was really combing his hair to perfection?

That was not the true New York spirit and Kurt wouldn't let the city down. He'd seize the day and he had some idea how. He only needed a partner in crime with the same fierceness as him. Only one girl could understand his mind at that moment: Rachel Berry, today's your luck day. They'd have breakfast at Tiffany's and he would turn her into the perfect Audrey Hepburn.

Blaine was, at the same time, excited and a little blue about that day; just like he'd been that whole week. It was Wes' and David's graduation and his friends would be moving together out of town the next day. Not to mention Kurt still being away.

Dalton had special blazers for days like that and Blaine took more time than usual to get ready and leave the house. When he arrived; the graduation ceremony had already started. He tried to be as discrete as possible as he sat on the back of the auditorium next to Trent.

"Have they already appeared?"

Trent smiled at him:

"Glad you could make it. I think they'll start to call the students as the next thing."

The ceremony was simple but emotional; Dalton gave a home-like atmosphere for its students. Blaine said hello to a few of other Warblers that were there for their friends and congratulated Wes' and David's parents. Both of the boys passed him and David said while running to another room:

"Blaine, you are our little brother. Wait for us here and we'll have one hell of a celebration."

Soon enough, the three of them were on their way to David's house. His parents had left town to drive his grandmother home and he had already made plans for a party that night. So, the three musketeers were in charge of getting everything ready for later.

David opened the door to him already handing him a beer:

"Call your parents and tell them you're spending the night: I'm planning on putting a lot of booze in your system tonight and none of us want you behind the wheel after that."

Blaine smirked:

"Look at that! Who would say that all you needed was a diploma to start being a responsible man."

Wes was right behind David and started laughing really loud:

"Well, don't keep your hopes up-high Blaine-boy; I'm still the same dork I was yesterday."

Blaine laughed:

"I won't wait for you to begin growing up because, although I'm young; I don't have all that time."

Wes engulfed him in a bear-hug that also involved messing up with Blaine's hair:

"I'll miss you and your obliviousness. Speaking of which; where's your better half?"

"In New York for Nationals."

David said a little disappointed:

"We should be there with him…"

Wes went to hug David instead:

"Don't worry my friend: we'll have the best party ever tonight and Kurt will be the one missing out. What was he thinking when he left Blaine alone in our power?"

Blaine raised his hands in alarm:

"I won't do anything I'll regret tonight boys; I'm whipped."

David and Wes exchanged a conspiratorial look.

"David, did you remember some months ago when Blaine would swear he and Kurt were nothing more than friends?"

"If my memory doesn't betray me; I remember it well, my dear Wes. However, I'm of the opinion that you did pretty well by getting those two together…"

Blaine interrupted him:

"_Wes _got us together? Where does my natural magnetism enters this tale?"

Wes laughed:

"You and your ego can thank me later; now let's start working or there'll be no time."

Wes let David go ahead and begin the hard work as he put Blaine aside:

"Seriously now; I can't leave town without knowing how things between you and Kurt really are."

"They couldn't be better. I have a strong suspicious that I'm in love with him."

"Well, that I've known since the both of you laid eyes on each other for the first time. But if you weren't Captain Oblivious; you wouldn't be the Blaine-boy I know. I'm proud of how much you've grown."

Blaine felt his eyes began to moister. Boy; how'd he miss those two!

Kurt wished he wasn't in such a crowded room to make this call; so, the hotel corridor was the best option he had. He took his phone with him and dialed Blaine who answered on the second ring:

"Kurt! How are things?"

"Hi honey; everything is…okay, I guess. Why there's so much noise around you?"

"I'm at David's and Wes' graduation party. But that's not important; why are you so blue?"

"We lost and things are kind of chaotic around here. I wish I could see you."

"I wish I could hug you now."

Kurt's heart warmed at that statement. He could never get used to the way Blaine made him feel adored and taken care of. He smiled widely:

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"I have to buy some sheet music for an audition the day after tomorrow; I can't postpone."

"Can I go with you? Maybe grab a cup of coffee and tell you all about my trip."

Kurt could tell Blaine was smiling:

"That would be great. How about I pick you up at five tomorrow? You'll have arrived and won't need to drive."

"It's a date! You're the best."

"No gorgeous; you are. See you tomorrow."

That wasn't the way Blaine had planned but things turned out for the best. He was just absorbed watching Kurt tell his stories about the trip when the words escaped Blaine. Not that they weren't true, but he kind of wanted to make a special thing out of it. After all, Kurt made him feel special.

But the better part was Kurt saying it back. All the time they had took to find each other and sorting things out had paid off. Kurt loved him. KURT FREAKING HUMMEL loved _him. _He couldn't believe his luck.

They were walking around the sheet music store and Kurt was concentrated looking at the musicals section. He looked so beautiful when he wasn't worrying about anything but yet was serious. Blaine hurried to get closer to him and grab his hand just because.

Kurt was in the passenger seat of Blaine's car carefully analyzing every trace of his boyfriend's face as he drove. Blaine had so often lived in Kurt's dream (even before they met and Kurt longed for someone just like Blaine) that sometimes he had trouble believing they were really dating. The marvelous part about it was that he could also make Blaine happy and that day he had the confirmation.

Blaine parked the car and turned to him:

"I missed you so much this week."

Kurt smiled and whispered before capturing his lips in a kiss:

"Me too; even the best city in the world is nothing compared to you."

They stood a couple of minutes with their foreheads touching and just breathing each other. Until tiredness finally took over Kurt and he left the car promising he'd accompany Blaine to his audition the next day. Now there had found each other; Kurt wouldn't let him go.

Kurt entered slowly in his room and took a look around recognizing all the things he'd been away from that week. He took a longer time with the pictures; pictures of New Directions, the Warblers, his family (old and new), Pavarotti and Blaine (so many pictures of Blaine). Kurt remembered all he had been through this year and how much he had grown. From the bullied boy to a healed man with hopes and dreams. Blaine was part of most of them and had been a crucial element of Kurt's grown; or was it the other way around and Kurt could only had found Blaine because he was growing? Anyway, Blaine was now in his life and that made him happier than ever.

He took his phone from his pocket and typed a quick message to his boyfriend:

_Just to say I love you because now I can, XXX your Kurt._

He sent the message and lay in his bed with a huge grin on his face: from then on, Kurt wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

_I want to thank so much everyone who was with me on this journey. Each day more, I love writing these stories and the feedback you give me is simply awesome. I said this before but will say again for as long as I have this support: you guys rock my world!_

_I want to say that "Captain Oblivious" was a term that I stole from my good friend and reviewer Nigthingale63. Thank you for all the insights and good talk._

_I'm currently very involved in writing "The Other Hummel" (version with the songs at .com or at ) and have other non-Glee projects, I'm working on. But, as I was asked, there'll probably be "Another Angle – Season 3" and so on. Just not for now; it's too time consuming and I'm waiting for Season 3 to be released on Bluray in Brazil._

_Anyway, I hope you had a good time with my version of our favorite boys and hope to see you around. Have an excellent day! =D_


End file.
